


In Darkness I Fall (but You’ll Always Be There to Catch Me)

by Alois-chan (MoonlightMuse), Infortunium



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: (Mainly Yuu’s desire to save the last remaining member of his precious family), (but it doesn’t quite end up that way), ...I think you can see where this is going. ;), Action, Adventure, Alois and Yuu are also pretty obsessed with each other, Alois really wants to be a vampire, Alternate Universe | Not Canon Compliant, Angst, BAMF!Yuichiro, Because if Alois replaced Mika, Because it totally is. :’), Blood and Gore, But some things never change., Crossover, Demon!Yuu, Did I mention this is a, Drama, Dub-con and abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior and Dependency, Romance, Self-Harm, Slight body mutilation (that sounds worse than it is!), Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Which in this case is going to be Alois!, Who needs Mikayuu when you can have Yuulois!, but he’s also still a precious boi!!!, but it’ll be a long road before they can get there!, but it’s going to be in more of a cute way than a creepy way I promise!, but obvi not between the main characters!, but that’s why Yuu is going to heal him!, dark themes, definitely deserves a tag, demon contracts, demons still exist but in the owari no serpah way instead of the kuroshitsuji one, in other words mika doesn’t exist it’s just Alois., injuries, it’s Alois so we all know his past is never pretty, let’s just say a lot would be different, like I wouldn’t call it yandere but, mentions of past rape/non-con, only time will tell...;), or I guess it’s kind of a blend of both...you’ll see! ;), possible horror, soul bonds, ten times more dramatic and intense I promise!, that turns into real feelings pretty quick, they heal each other actually it’s really sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMuse/pseuds/Alois-chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infortunium/pseuds/Infortunium
Summary: -“Poor little butterfly, when will you see? Your miserable heart is held together by the lies you tell yourself. Your fragile wings rotting in decay. There’s no hope left for you now, no one is coming to save you. Your descent into madness will have never looked more beautiful.”-“Weak. Powerless. Helpless. What can you, a fragile human being, possibly hope to accomplish? If you give up your humanity, you can protect them. Protect him. Such a strong creature of destruction you'll be, with the power to protect everything dear to you. But at what cost?”-Two boys, two lives, two unchangeable decisions. But the answer they both have is the same:“I don’t care. So long as he’s safe… I don’t care what happens to me.”I’ll give it all up for you.
Relationships: Alois Trancy & Yuuichirou Hyakuya, Alois Trancy/Yuuichirou Hyakuya
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	1. The Wingless Butterfly (who wants to be a bat)

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> _For you,_  
_I’ll cast aside my light and follow you into the darkness, _  
_Recklessly abandon everything I thought I knew,_  
_I’ll give up my past and my future to live this single moment of time._  
_I’ll chase you till the ends of the earth, through fire, rain, and ice._  
_Will rip out my heart to place it in your warm hands for safe keeping._  
_Will dye my wings black, my hands red with all the blood that’s been spilled. _  
_I’ll devote my every goal to being by your side._  
_Destroy this very world that’s kept us apart._  
_I’ll walk through the smoke, leaving no footprints in the ashes,_  
_And Sacrifice my eternal soul for one single smile._  
_If it’s for you, _  
_I’ll give you my everything. _  
  
.  
.  
.
> 
> Just a quick note on what you just read^ Consider it a prologue of sorts. ;) We thought we’d start things off with a poem that can be read as either Yuu or Alois speaking to one another. (Can you guess which lines are spoken by who and to whom?) And though it may not exactly match up to the current timeline in which this chapter is starting from, it’s just a little something to set the tone on the entirety of the rest of this fic and give you an idea where their relationship is heading and their dynamics together in a nutshell. In other words… it’s going to be a dramatic ride!
> 
> -

.  
  
  
  
Alois lay naked in the throes of white satin sheets save for a pair of high-heeled boots. Bruises covered his body while a sticky substance was leaking out of him. But what once had bothered him no longer affected him. And over the years the feeling of disgust was replaced with emptiness. The smell of blood had become almost comforting, _familiar._ Even if it was his own. Besides, he had figured out a long time ago that his body could be just another way to manipulate people.

The young blonde sat up slowly, a smile stretching across his face. -He had worn this mask for so long, he had almost managed to convince himself that it was genuine. (But some lies will always be too impossible to believe.)- "Done with me already?" He purred, staring up at the vampire who was dubbed his current "play mate".

The vampire in question only laughed, running a hand over his face. "Well the rumours about Krul's infamous pet are right You're a wild one alright! The only livestock I know who is so lively. I can see why Krul was intrigued enough to take you in."

Alois ignored the slight twitch of his eye, instead running a slender hand up the vampire's abdomen. "but think about how much more fun I would be if I was turned," He purred "the things we could do together..."

But the vampire only narrowed his eyes and shoved Alois off. "Do you take me for a Fool? We all know you're the Queen's property. And for whatever reason she wants to keep you around, we all know better than to touch what's hers."

Alois growled sitting up angrily. "And what do you call this then? If not 'touching'?"

But the older vampire only smirked coldly. "Killing time plus the bonus of a light snack." He grinned crudely, licking the remaining blood off his lips. "But anything more than that we all know to keep our hands off of. Like your mortality for one thing." At the blonde's pout, the older suddenly pounced on him, pinning his hands over his head and looming over him menacingly to whisper "Don't act like a slut like you wasn't asking for it. Isn't that why you do all this? To get under Krul's skin? To beg for attention? It's a bit pathetic but I suppose you are only _human_."

Alois almost flinched at the insult, his eyes practically glowing in malice. How dare he. How dare he refer to him as one of those pitiful worthless beings! He was not just some human! He could be more monster than the naive vampires around him! He could pull strings better than anyone and read anyone like a book! He was born to be the puppet master! Couldn't this man see that's why he was trying so hard to get turned?! Being human.. it had gotten him nothing in life. And it was only when he threw that weak personality aside and became someone else. His true self; did he finally start getting somewhere. Succeed in killing "Grandfather", and become one step closer to reaching his goal in avenging his little brother.

And in doing so it had even gotten him the attention of someone formidable.

But the problem was he wanted to be on equal levels with royalty. If anyone deserved to be called "your Majesty" it was him! Not some prissy queen who refused to bend to his whims!

Alois was so busy seething over his thoughts, it took him a moment to realize the other man in the room had sat back and was still talking.

"-And if you ask me, she needs to keep you on a tighter leash." To add insult to injury, the vampire leaned forward to yank on the chain connected to the golden collar worn around Alois's slim neck, as if to remind him that the ‘free reign’ the younger liked to parade around was a mere illusion. And that he was still technically under someone else's control.

Alois only smiled sweetly at the rough treatment around his windpipe, (the smile he gave when he was scheming to do something truly evil) "Oh poor confused little lamb~ It seems you've forgotten who you're dealing with. I'm Alois Trancy. And I always get what I want." He promised darkly.

The fierce staring contest was broken however with the noise of a loud crash sounding somewhere from within the walls, followed by angry shouts and the unmistakable sound of fighting. The vampire sat up with a growl, moving off the bed and pulling his uniform on hastily. "Shit. Must be the Moon Demon company. Well no matter, it'll be a quick slaughter. Oh- but a weak little pet like you might want to go crawling back to his Master for protection."

As fast as lightning Alois pulled a small dagger he kept tucked into his thigh-highs free and threw it at the vampire's retreating head in reply. (Which was pretty much the equivalent of sticking your tongue out when it came to vampires.) But the blonde didn't care if he was acting childish. For as soon as he was alone, his expression once again turned calculating. 

"He'll see.. they'll all see." Alois whispered, ignoring the beginning sound of a battle as his bangs fell over his eyes. He let himself fall back on the bed, relishing in the pain coursing through his body. Pain was better than being numb. Pain meant you were alive.

A smile slowly overtook his face as he started giggling hysterically to himself. He'd always have the last laugh. One way or another.

As the loud sound of fighting continued outside his room and showed no sign or stopping the blonde finally started to move. "God, how hard could killing a few humans be? If I was a vampire it would be done in an instant!" He paused, a slow dark smile slowly stretching across his lips. "Come to think of it... pretty sure I could manage to kill them myself even with the way I am now."

Slowly he got up, licking his lips as a plan started formulating. If he could outsmart whoever was attacking; wouldn't that just get everyone talking about how amazing he was? Wouldn't that just make them all imagine how much more he could do if he was turned? "Maybe that will be enough to get that stubborn Queen's attention!"

The blonde was quite confident in his spur-of-the-moment plan. After all, he had only needed to kill a vampire to capture the Queen's interest in the first place. It's clear she responded to feats of impress best. Especially if he managed to do something the vampires were being slow to accomplish. Besides, he knew he wouldn't be in any real danger. For better or for worse, he was considered the Queen's pet. No one was going to let him die on their watch less they face Krul's wrath.

Sniffing haughtily, Alois stood up and walked over to the mirror to fix his appearance first and foremost. He was unhurried by the shouts, yelling or sounds of clanging weaponry; it wouldn't do to put on a show looking like a mess. He moved to fix his hair first, but then changed his mind and left it in the "just fucked" style that it was -it would piss Krul off more that way- He then reached for his dark purple shorts that had been tossed on the floor, glaring distastefully at them as put them on.

Though purple was his favourite colour, it was an obvious insult that he couldn't wear all white like the other vampires. And not for lack of trying! Alois had even stolen a pair of skin-tight white uniform pants from one of his previous bedmates. "You cut one pair into more attractive bootie-shorts and suddenly everyone's all mad!" He ranted to himself with a pout.

At least he had one white item he could wear. His favourite crisp white Victorian shirt with the deep ruffle down the front. It was more of a blouse really, but it was what it represented that always made him smile.

It was the same type of silk shirt that his _dear Grandfather Trancy_ had worn. And though the thought of wearing something similar to what that disgusting pig had dawned would normally repulse any sane person; Alois wore it like a badge of honour. It was a reminder that he had killed the very vampire that kidnapped him. That after stealing his name, his legacy, his life... his everything; now he got to be the one to prance around in his fancy expensive shirt while the man it belonged to was reduced to nothing more than the literal dust under his heel.

Alois smirked as he ran his finger over the fabric, relishing in the memory of victory for a moment before pulling it on. Of course though, it wasn't the exact same shirt from that man; it wouldn't have fit otherwise. The one Alois currently wore was a gift from Ferid.

Originally Alois had no intention of accepting it, but once he saw how annoyed Krul looked when it was presented to him he gladly wore it around her as much as possible. (At one point he honestly thought the Queen was close to giving in to turning him just so she could put him in a proper uniform and not something the manipulative vampire had gifted.- or better yet; giving him one of her own dresses! He was positive he'd pull it off way better than she ever could!- )

In any case, Alois wasn't stupid about that particular vampire's intentions. He may not know _why_, but he knew Ferid wanted his hands (and other things) on him from the moment Grandfather had taken him in and bragged to him about it. Unfortunately Krul had noticed too and sent him off on some boring mission god-knows-where the moment he landed in her ownership.

"What a pain." Alois sighed. The man might've been sociopathic, cruel, and conniving- but so could be Alois. (Or at least that last trait.) He was sure if he could've turned the tables and manipulated anyone into turning him into a full fledge vampire, it would have been Ferid.

"Well, until I see my little puppets again~" The blonde buttoned up the shirt and blew a kiss in the mirror, only to frown when he noticed he had gotten a blood stain down the front! Letting out an annoyed huff, he shifted the long chain hanging off his golden collar out of the way, and slipped a finger under the thick band to dig into the open wound on his neck. Fresh rivulets of crimson ran down his skin, but it only made Alois smile manically as he brought the bloodied finger up to his lips. "I suppose it can't be helped... I really do taste delectable." He purred to himself.

He could hardly wait till he would be able to drink blood like the vampire he was born to be! _'No longer will this pathetic human be staring back at me. No longer will I have any weakness for anyone to extort. No longer will Luka's voice haunt me. or **His**. I just need to endure for a short while more... I'm so close to getting what I want... what I deserve! I'm a Trancy now after all.'_

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the performance he was about to put on, he turned around, ignoring the hand-print bruises that were still visible on his thighs and instead gave a twisted smile. The blood still smeared on his lips. It was show time.

"I'll show those fools how killing is really done."

Turning away from his reflection, Alois opened the bed-side drawer, pulled out another one of his many daggers, (they may not do much harm on vampires but they could certainly cut a human down.) And then strutted out of the room towards the sound of the frey-

-only to crash directly into a dark haired boy in a black uniform who had been running past while swinging around some obscene sword like a madman!

The weapon went crashing to the ground along with the two of them as Alois gave a death glare. "You-!" It didn't take a genius to guess that he had to be one of the humans who had broken in, so Alois immediately took the opportunity to pounce on him! They were both already on the floor thanks to them smacking into each other, so it wasn't hard for the blonde to roll on top of him, (in fact maybe a little suspiciously easy...) whilst whipping out the dagger and pointing it towards the human's neck.

"How lucky you are to be able to die by my hands... You should be honoured, I'm practically royalty you know."

-


	2. The Vindictive Puppy (who’s loyal to the very end)

-

A loud, metallic clang rattled his bones as Yuichiro crossed his sword with that of the vampire before him. His eyes were burning with a determination that glinted with something very similar to fury - a look that was often present when he was face to face with the bloodthirsty creatures he so loathed. He had been waiting for this moment for literal years; when he was finally able to return to this godforsaken place and find the one he had left behind. He would never forget the years of torture he spent amongst the vampires, forced to be little more than actual livestock as they drew blood from him daily.

He and the other children had been treated like such, given just enough food to survive on and dirty, lowly clothing and living quarters. Each day had been spent in fear of having their fragile lives ripped away any second by one of those bloodthirsty monsters, and there had been little to no hope for the future.

But eventually, a plan to escape had been formulated. A very risky manuever, but one that Yuichiro had thought to be good at the time. But it wasn't good. In fact, it was a terrible idea. Nearly all of the children had lost their lives, and Yuichiro had been forced to escape on his own, leaving those who could have possibly still been saved behind. He had hated himself for it ever since, and had vowed to return to save anyone who still remained.

One boy in particular occupied his mind; one with shimmering blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Yuichiro had taken a liking to him during their time together in Sanguinem, despite his obstinate insistence that he didn't need friends or family back then. He was sure that boy was still alive, and he was determined to save him from the vampires' grasp and bring him home, to safety.

A loud yell erupted from Yuichiro's throat as he put all of his strength into his sword, managing to force his opponent to stumble back a few steps. The vampire's blade was knocked to the side by Yuichiro's powerful and pointed strike, creating a small opening. The raven haired soldier wasted no time driving the cold metal straight through his chest, watching almost coldly as the vampire's body began to disintegrate into dust.

His attention whipped around him then, searching for the familiar faces of his squad. He spotted them in different areas of the expansive room they were in, all engaged in battle with their own opponents. A short female with lavender hair caught his brief gaze from the corner of her eye, rendering another lower ranked vampire to dust with a twirl of her scythe before turning her attention over to him.

"Yuu-san, we need to hurry. If the nobles find us before we get what we came here for, we'll all be in big trouble!" The urgency was clear in both her tone and the copper-colored eyes that fixed him with an intense stare.

Yuichiro nodded in reply, dark brows tensing. He knew well that they needed to hurry. They had most likely already drawn attention to themselves with the commotion, so there would no doubt be far stronger opponents here in no time. As much as he was itching to cut down a few powerful enemies before he left here, even Yuichiro knew better.

"I know." He called back to Shinoa in reply, shifting his gaze away from her to survey the room for any more incoming enemies. "We'll leave as soon as we find him, I promise!"

"We may not even make it that far..." A tall pink-haired male peered down at him through the sheen of his spectacles as he approached, having successfully disposed of his opponent by now as well. "Charging in through the front doors wasn't exactly the brightest of ideas, idiot. How the hell are we supposed to search for this friend of yours with every vampire in existence on our asses?"

"We're not even supposed to be in here." Another female, this one with shoulder length blonde hair tied up in pigtails, spoke up. Her violet eyes stared at Yuichiro sternly, one hand placed on her hip as the other brandished a large axe. "This was supposed to be a recon mission, but you just had to go running off on your own!"

Yuichiro bristled, his expression immediately turning defensive. "There's no way I could just turn around and leave when I know he's in there somewhere!" His reply brought a collective exasperated sigh from his teammates, but he ignored it and continued on. "Come on, it will be fine, guys! We'll just fight our way through in the meantime!"

"No, Yuu-san." Shinoa spoke again, this time with a stern tone of voice. "If things go south and it looks like we're seriously in trouble, we're leaving immediately." She sighed at the almost dejected look the raven haired male gave her in reply, pausing before reluctantly adding, "But until then... we can fight our way through."

Yuichiro's expression immediately brightened again, a grin spreading across his face from the sergeant's words. "Alright! Let's get going, then!"

-

Considering they had already taken out all of the vampires in the area on their way through, Yuichiro had expected not to run into anyone else just yet - at least for a minute or two, before the rest of the vampires came for them. So when he blindly dashed around a corner at full speed despite the frequent warnings of the rest of the squad behind him, he most certainly wasn't expecting to crash straight into someone.

"Gah-!" A startled cry escaped as the boy crashed to the ground, his grip on Asuramaru temporarily loosening from the impact and sending the sword skidding across the marbled floor. "Owww..." He clenched his teeth, groaning from both the sudden pain of the collision and a bit of annoyance. "Dammit, get off me--!" His words were abruptly halted by the familiar feeling of cold metal against his neck. Emerald hues immediately widened, snapping up to look at just who he had crashed into... and Yuichiro was sure he felt his heart stop.

"You..." Completely ignoring the threats of the blonde above him, he breathed out a single word in his surprise, a flash of recognition passing over his expression before it returned to pure shock. For a few moments, all he could do was stare. Was he really seeing who he thought he was? Surely he hadn't hit his head hard enough to be hallucinating this. There was no way it could actually be this easy to find the person he had been looking for. That would just be too good to be true.

And yet... there he was. _Alive_, completely fine, holding a knife to his neck and threatening to kill him. Yuichiro wasn't quite sure if he should be thrilled that the boy was alright, or worried about how the situation was. He wasn't given much more time to think about it before movement behind them caught his attention. The distinctive sound of his squad brandishing their weapons one by one snapped him out of his stupor, prompting the raven-haired teen to quickly call out to them. "Don't!"

The four soldiers behind looked at him as if he had lost his mind. For very good reason, he thought. But surely they could put the pieces together. Especially when it was Yuichiro of all people who didn't want to kill a vampire. Or... what they assumed was a vampire. He sincerely hoped not... but considering the situation, it was very likely. Shinoa seemed to be the first to realize; Yuichiro could see it in her face. She said nothing, but the way she lowered her weapon slowly was enough. It took a few more moments, but one by one, the others did the same. They were still tense, but it seemed like they understood the situation at least.

Yuichiro then addressed the male above him, dark brows furrowing as his expression softened. It must have looked awfully amusing, having a JIDA soldier make such a face while threatened with sudden death. "Jim...?" The name felt foreign on his lips, having not been spoken in what seemed like so long. But he had never once forgotten it, not even for a moment. "Is that you? It's me, Yuu!"

-


	3. Fateful Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"...Do you not remember me?" He spoke slowly, partly due to the shock still resonating in seeing his most important person again in this way._

-  
  
  
  
"Jim..? Is that you? It's me, Yuu!"

  
  
-  
  
  


Alois blinked in surprise when he heard the name from his weak past being called. And for a moment his mask slipped; letting a flash of recognition and a fragile vulnerability show…

but only for a moment before the blonde was hardening his expression once more.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Alois hissed threateningly, and pressed the blade closer to Yuu's neck so that a thin rivulet of blood had began to form. "-and if you call me that again I'll cut your tongue out!"

The response that the furious blonde gave clearly wasn't one that Yuichiro had been expecting at all, and his surprise was all the more obvious in the way that his eyes widened and his expression twisted into one of hurt disbelief. Maybe...he didn't remember him? It had been a while, after all.. But the flash of recognition he saw in those pale blue eyes told him otherwise. He did remember Yuu, but for whatever reason, he was insisting that he didn't.

Maybe he was doing it because of the vampires? That was Yuu's first thought. In an attempt to protect him from them, or something. That had to be it! It’s what he would have done in his place. Still just to be sure, in a soft almost hesitant voice, he added "...Do you not remember me?" He spoke slowly, partly due to the shock still resonating in seeing his most important person again in this way. His dark brows furrowed as his eyes locked on the boy above him. 

Unfortunately while Yuu was correct in assuming it had to do with the vampires, the only person Alois was trying to protect was _ himself _. Of course Alois remembered him! In fact inwardly the blonde was already recalling the last time he had seen the dark-haired boy. Now that he knew what to look for, it wasn't too hard to see the similarities between the person he used to know. The dark glossy hair, the frown on his face... but perhaps what was most unchanged was those eyes. Still full of so much anger and determination. Alois supposed once upon a time it was that very gaze that had inspired him to become someone stronger and take back the life he deserved. (Not that he would ever admit that Yuu had been his inspiration.)

Still, the odds of running into someone from that god awful place made him feel like had the worst luck in the world! He thought everyone from there were all dead! That was part of what made himself being the one and only survivor so impressive. This stupid brat crashing back into his life was going to ruin everything! And yes, sure once upon a time, Alois had exchanged words with him. Maybe even admired him and thought of him worthy as being a <strike>best</strike> friend-! but that was before.

That was when he was still _ Jim _, not Alois.

Because the person he was _ now... _ well, he didn't need nor want friends. And he certainly didn't need anyone who had any sort of information over him!

Having someone know him from _ back then _was a vulnerability he couldn't afford. After all, Yuu could tell someone about his past! About how pathetic he used to be! About Luka-!

And then where would he be? No. This person showing up would ruin all his plans of becoming a vampire. And all the carefully built intimidation he had worked so hard to create would come crumbling down around him.

Yuu was the last connection to his past... he had to go.

And it seemed Yuichiro was realizing it too. With the way Alois had spat those at him with such venom; the dangerous anger in his eyes remaining unchanged despite the ravenhead’s best attempt of reconciling. It all made it seem very unlikely that this wasn't any sort of acting for his sake. The cold metal digging into Yuu’s skin only served to emphasize that.

Yuichiro gritted his teeth from the stinging pain, but lifted a hand to call off the others when he noticed them getting ready to attack. Despite everything, he still refused to believe that Jim would actually kill him. And regardless of any obvious malice he held toward him for reasons unknown, Yuu felt no fear. His life was obviously in danger, but he didn't feel like it was at all. This was _ Jim _he was talking to! The clingy blonde who refused to leave him sulking alone. They survived together! Jim was his first real friend…

Or maybe he was just in denial.

It seemed his feelings were about to be put to the test, for Alois had soon tightened his grip on the knife. It was now or never. And just when the blonde was about to slice through the boy's artery and end his life... an annoying voice Alois knew all to well halted him to a stop.

"That's Enough."

Pausing, but not moving his gaze away from Yuu's emerald eyes, Alois already knew Krul was walking towards them even before the rest of the dark-haired boy's friends raised their weapons.

"Alois," She called again, seemingly completely undisturbed of the scene unfolding. "I said _enough._ Come here."

The blonde growled, hating the way she was displaying the power she held over him in front of everyone. It was humiliating! Hoping the young queen would be busy fighting off Yuu's companions, (but knowing it wouldn't last long, she probably came with back up) Alois ignored the surrounding noises around him and leaned in closer, giving a long lick to Yuu's cheek tauntingly. "No one tells me what to do." He replied haughtily back to her.

Anything and everything that Yuichiro may have been thinking prior had come to a grinding halt when the blonde leaned in and licked his cheek. Sparkling green eyes widened in surprise, a blush immediately blooming across his face as he began to stammer incoherently. He probably looked like a complete idiot, not knowing how to react to such a random and.. well, _ intimate _ act. Had it not been for their situation, he was sure he would hear the taunting of his squad. And it was because of this that he found himself actually somewhat thankful to see that they were currently busy with the vampires that had recently arrived to the scene. Yuu was so flustered by the action, he barely paid attention to the fact that Jim wasn’t even talking to him, nor the exchange currently happening between the pink-haired vampire, and the devilish blonde still straddling him.

"Oh? And here I thought I had something you wanted.” Krul had replied to the blonde’s petty tone calmly, used to Alois’s actions by now and knowing exactly how to reign him in. “Or do you no longer wish to be a vampire?"

Grinding his teeth together, Alois knew he was caught. With no other choice, he slowly withdrew the knife pressed against Yuichiro's skin and moved off of him. With one final death glare, he passed the other teammates uncaring whether they were occupied or not and strutted to Krul's side. Leaving Yuu to slowly pick himself up off the ground.

A still-blushing Yuichiro cleared his throat to collect his demeanor, and then allowed his attention to move back to Jim - or rather, _ Alois _\- as the pink-haired vampire had just addressed him, as the blonde sauntered back over to her side. Yuu’s expression became furrowed as he slowly processed the new information, the muddled words that had passed over him now becoming clear as as a complicated expression dominated his features.

"Alois..?" Yuichiro whispered the name, immediately hating how strange it felt on his tongue. But the change in his name wasn't what concerned him now. No, what had been the effective punch to his gut was what the vampire had said afterwards; the magnitude of those words finally sinking in. "What is she talking about? You.. You want to become one of them? What happened to escaping?" 

Yuu couldn't help it. His voice rose with each question, an extra layer of panic and disbelief stacking with each word. This couldn't be right. They had to have brainwashed him! Yuichiro wouldn't have this. He came here to save him, and that wouldn't change. It only made his resolve stronger, to know that he had been corrupted by those bloodsuckers to the point that he would actually want to join them.

He looked over to the woman at Alois' side briefly, his eyes narrowing almost immediately. He could sense an air of authority about her, and her appearance was different than the other vampires. It was obvious that she was a noble at the very least, possibly even royalty with the authoritative aura that surrounded her. But he wouldn't concern himself with that right now. No, what was immediately causing him to bristle was watching the way she was treating him. 

For as soon as Alois was within reach, Krul grabbed onto the dangling gold chain around his neck that Yuu realized with sickening horror was supposed to be a _ leash. _

"That's a good pet." Krul cooed to the blonde in a mockingly sweet voice. "Now." The Vampire turned her red eyes on Yuu and for some reason it made Alois's stomach boil. "Who is this boy? Do you know him?"

Alois paused, staring at Yuu's burning gaze before sniffing arrogantly and turning his head. "I would never associate myself with such a boring commoner. I don't know him."

At his answer, Yuichiro took a step forward, ignoring the vampire, the sounds of battle around them, the storm of unanswered questions, and the various emotions swirling within him from this sudden turn of events. None of that mattered. His attention was focused solely on one person, whom he now looked at in an almost pleading manner. "Come on, I know you didn't forget me that easily. We're…” And at this point Yuu didn’t even care that his voice broke on the word “-_ family_, remember?"

Perhaps it was worth it for Yuu to have bared his emotions. For upon hearing what was brought forth from those pleading lips, for a moment Alois felt his heart quicken and his breathing elevate. _ That word _ ...he hadn't thought he'd ever get to use again since the day his brother was killed. _ 'F-family..?' _

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel something when he was addressed as such...

...but _ Lying _ was one thing Alois was good at. Especially when it came to lying to _himself_.

And so the blue-eyed blonde squashed all tendrils of warmth before they had the chance to bloom and instead held tight onto all his cold cruel goals. "Alois Trancy has no family." He replied back fiercely. 

The hurt in Yuichiro's expression was impossible to deny when he heard the response given. He should have expected to hear it, really, with how vehemently the boy was denying their past together. But even if this was all some sort of ruse to keep him safe, the way that he said it seemed so genuine. Had the vampires really brainwashed him during their time apart? The thought made Yuichiro's heart clench painfully in his chest.

"What are you saying..?" Although the ravenhead tried to keep his voice stable and at least somewhat angry and indignant, all that he heard was the sound of a person who had just been undeniably crushed. 

And Alois only further drove the knife in his heart, not showing any sign of remorse and instead giving Yuu a look that clearly questioned his sanity. After all, _ ‘How dumb could he be to go and announce that so openly?! Does he have a death-wish? Maybe he would've had a chance to get out of here and end this ridiculous confrontation quickly, but now he had to go ahead and say the one thing that would peak Krul's interest!’ _Alois thought in what he refused to consider was ‘worry’. 

But (worry or not,) the damage was already done. Immediately the blonde could feel the Queen's grip on his chain tightening as she turned towards him in barely reigned in delight.

"Oh? _ Family? _ Alois does that make him _special_ like you?" Krul’s tone was of innocent curiosity, but her all-knowing eyes were what gave her intention away. She knew something. Alois didn't know what, but whatever it was; he didn't like the looks of it. "How interesting. Well, we can't possibly turn away _ family _ now can we?" She mocked, before making a sweeping gesture to the vampires beside her who immediately sprang into action and grabbed Yuichiro's arms. "Lock him up for now. My little pet and I are going to have a little _chat_."

Alois _ barely _contained his flinch at the mention of a 'chat', but anyone with eyes would notice that behind his perfectly practiced smile the lithe blonde had gone completely tense and rigid. Still, he refused to show fear, and oozing all the false bravo he could muster, Alois replied "Oh? Jealous I've been having so much fun lately?" 

Yuu watched this all play out before him with brows furrowed stubbornly and hating every moment of how disastrously this was all unfolding. His mouth had opened again to try and get through to Alois only to get stopped by the voice of another. Green eyes shifted to the pink-haired noble at the blonde's side, the one who emitted an incredibly strong aura. The way she spoke seemed innocent enough, but Yuichiro could feel a strange dread coiling in his gut at her words. Even he could tell that there seemed to be a hidden meaning behind them and it instantly put him on the defense, wanting nothing more than to pull the blonde protectively to his side and put as far enough space between him and that bloodsucker as possible.

But it didn’t seem like he would be able to do any such thing. In fact he realized quite quickly he had better start thinking of his own protection the moment the order was given to lock him up. Eyes immediately widening, Yuichiro tried to reach for his sword, but before he could even move he had already been restrained by two vampires. 

"Lemme go!" Yuu growled and thrashed about in their grip, glancing behind him briefly when he heard one of his friends - Shinoa, from the sound of it - calling his name. The rest of the squad were still engaged in battle, leaving no openings for anyone to come to Yuichiro's aid. If he didn't find some way to break free, he would really be dragged away!

The thought sent panic coursing through his veins. He didn't want to be trapped here, not again. The reason he had come had been to save Jim - or Alois, now. This wasn't supposed to happen! His mind was reeling as he fought against the vampires, trying to think of anything he could do to break free. His sword had been knocked out of his hand when he crashed into Alois, and was currently still laying on the floor near his feet. And with Alois having turned his attention completely away from Yuichiro, to focus onto the pink-haired vampire, For a moment it looked like the blonde was going to do nothing while Yuu was taken away!

Or so he thought. But at the last moment, Alois glanced back at the boy struggling against the henchmen and called out "Wait-!"

Krul studied Alois for a moment but must've seen something she approved of in his expression since she obligingly let go of his 'leash' and let him step forward.

The sound of that soft voice ringing out immediately cut through all Yuichiro’s thoughts like a blade through a haze of fog, and immediately the ravenhead felt frozen in place as Alois approached him; unmoving in a way that had nothing to do with the vampires restraining him, and _ everything _ to do with the delicate touch of the soft small hand suddenly cupping the side of his face.

Alois began to lean in. Closer and closer until they were centimetres apart and the darkhaired boy could no doubt smell the scent of blood and sex wafting off of him... 

But Yuu didn’t dare move, the entirety of his attention focused on the face of the boy who meant everything to him and watching with a rising blush as it rapidly approached towards his own...

It was at that moment, right at the very last second when their faces were inches apart, did Alois turn his head so that his lips met Yuu's ear in a breathy whisper "The weak boy you seek is dead. You should've forgotten about him the moment you left that place. But now that you've come back and messed with all my plans... I'm going to make you regret you ever met me." He promised darkly.

Patting the side of Yuu's shocked face, Alois laughed and spun around to prance back to Krul's side. "Have fun in the dungeons~" He threw over his shoulder with a smirk, giving a little wink and even blowing a kiss for good measure as Krul took hold of his chain once again. Anything to keep the fragile feeling in his heart far away from showing on his face. Anything to prove to himself that he didn't care about what happened to the boy from his past and that the only thing he felt for him was resentment.

Alois was glad when he was tugged away from the scene while Yuu would be dragged off in the opposite direction.

And as for Yuu, well he remained frozen as if time itself had stopped in that last precious moment. The far away sounds of yelling and fighting, the distinct smell of blood that had wafted off of Alois’s smooth skin mixed with... something else that Yuichiro couldn't quite discern but had made him want to instinctively flinch and wrinkle his nose, the feeling of his heartbeat pounding so hard against his chest he swore it had never thrummed so loudly even in the midst of battle… all of that remained like static in his head. As if his mind was picking apart every detail long after Alois had left his side. But that wasn't any of what had gotten to him. No, what effectively struck through the stubborn barriers of his mind were the words whispered into his ear, filled with enough venom to send an icy chill straight down his spine. He watched Alois with wide, shocked eyes as he pranced away, unable to comprehend let alone formulate a reply.

"Wai-..!" His late attempt at calling out to the retreating figure of what had once been his family was cut short when he suddenly found himself being dragged in the opposite direction. "No! Let go, dammit! I need to talk to him-! Jim! _JIM_!” The panic returned full force as his struggles against his captors began anew, although nothing he did seemed to faze the vampires in the least. Despite all of his thrashing and the desperate yells of his fellow humans, Yuichiro was dragged away with little to no effort, down to the most dreaded place in Sanguinem.

A soft grunt left him as he was tossed into an empty cell, the sound of the door slamming behind him echoing in his ears. It was only then that he realized it; that there was no getting out of this one. He was going to be locked up by the vampires again. He was going to be livestock again. All of those years training and making himself stronger, just to result in this. Of course, JIDA would come for him. Guren wouldn't let him stay locked up here... or at least he hoped not. But that didn't ease the crushing despair of what had just happened, not in the least.

After ramming the door a few times just for the sake of annoying the vampires (and because his pride wouldn't let him go without trying), Yuichiro sank to the floor with his back against the wall, the reality of the situation finally sinking in completely. "Jim... what happened to you..." _'And just what have I gotten myself into?'_  
  
  
  
  
-


	4. Broken Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ “So tell me. Now that you’ve found me alive but wanting to become the very thing you hate…” that bitter smile once again flittered onto his face “Do you wish I was dead after all?”_

-  
  
  
  


It seemed like an eternity that he had been locked in that cell, and Yuichiro could already feel himself starting to lose it. The passage of time was impossible to tell while being locked in that dungeon. It could've been hours (though it probably felt like days) that Yuichiro was left there in that dimly-lit prison. 

There was no vampires guarding him, which was insulting in itself; as if they thought there was no way he would be able to get out. But what made it worse was that their assumptions were correct. At least currently, there wasn't much Yuu could do but stew alone in his thoughts and misery. He couldn't stand being so helpless and unable to do anything. It was as though he had gone back in time to his days as livestock, where the vampires kept him and the other children in their designated places and left them to their own devices until they were needed for blood. 

Except this time, he didn't even have the freedom to walk around the city, or a house to stay in. He was locked in a small, dimly-lit cell like a criminal until they decided to either kill him or use him as food. (At least that meant no one tried to drink from him...yet.)

Besides, the others would surely come for him! They probably had to retreat after Yuichiro was taken away, but he had no doubt that they would come back with more people to try and rescue him. That was the only hope he could hold onto at the moment, even if it was dim. A part of him also hoped that they didn't; he wouldn't want the people he considered his family to endanger themselves because of him - and he would never forgive himself if anyone got killed in a rescue mission for his sake. 

_‘Family...’_

The word echoed in his mind, instantly dispersing his anger at the reminder of the situation he was in. The whole reason he was here was for a particular blonde who now claimed he didn't even know him, and had gone so far as to threaten him before he had been thrown down here. What had happened to him over these past few years? Had captivity with the vampires made him lose his mind? Or had he really been brainwashed? This was all just too strange...family didn't turn on each other like that! ...Did they?

The distant screech of door hinges being opened snapped Yuichiro out of his thoughts, and he quickly looked up as the clicking of footsteps winding down the staircase began to sound as someone approached his cell. 

His body tensed on instinct, expecting to see one of the vampire guards emerge from the darkness with the intentions of making him their next meal. But the very familiar figure he saw instead shocked him far more than any thirsty vampire could have.

There in all his glory, stood Alois.

Though even in the dim lighting, one could tell his usual smirk felt forced, and this time there was a clear anger in his eyes.

And for good reason. 

If it was even possible, the blonde looked much worse for wear from the last time Yuichiro's had seen him. For one thing, thick blood-stained bandages were wrapped up along the entirety of both his arms, as if someone had slashed them open. The gold collar on his neck also seemed to have been switched with one two sizes too small- the metal now cutting into his milky skin and bringing out the bitter scent of his blood with every breath taken from his pale throat.

So rather than his harsh words, it was the appearance of the boy on the other side of the cell that made the ravenhead’s heart ache in his chest. For no matter how he looked at it, Alois had been punished by the vampires in some fashion. Because of him. 

Alois didn't seem to pay it much mind though. Instead he sauntered straight up to the prison bars flicking his hair in a princely manner as if to show off his superiority over the boy locked up. “What a pathetic sight you make. What do you think, you ready to beg me for forgiveness yet?" The blonde taunted.

Yuichiro swallowed thickly, the concern in his eyes soon giving way to a glare at the other's words. Family or not, he was rebellious and stubborn. There was no way he would ever let his pride fall so low as to beg like some sort of slave. 

However he wasn't even given the chance to respond, as Alois was already continuing "It would've been so much easier if you just had stayed dead," The blonde started conversationally, "but no. You had to go fuck everything up for me. Do you even know what you've done?" Alois's hoarse voice started rising as he began to lose his cool. Until the blonde couldn't hold onto his 'uncaring mask' for a moment longer and yanked his hand through the bars to grab at Yuu's collar as he yelled "Do you know the lengths I’ll have to go through to get myself turned now?!”

The raven-haired teen gave a soft, irate grunt in response, an angry retort on the tip of his tongue before what had just been said to him truly sunk in and it all burned to ash. The words that were yelled so angrily in his face echoed off the walls, as well as in Yuichiro's mind as the dark haired boy simply stared at Alois with wide eyes. "...To get.. turned?" He repeated the words slowly, softly, as if he were afraid speaking any louder would make them more real.

But as it finally dawned on him that this wasn’t some sort of sick joke to rile him up; that the blonde actually meant it, well Yuu felt something akin to more than just shock. A lot more. Hurt, betrayal, disbelief, anger... Several different emotions began to mix and churn together, making him unable to discern which was which anymore. "Wh-What the hell?!" He reached up to grip the hand that had seized his collar, the fire returning to his eyes as he looked at the male across from him incredulously. "You're actually trying to become one of them? Why would you want that!"

Alois watched the wave of hurt emotions play off of Yuu’s face with cruel glee. _‘Good.’_ Thought the blonde. He hoped his words hurt. Then maybe Yuichiro would give up on him... And it would prove his point all along that everyone always leaves. _’I’m better off alone.The only one I can rely on is myself.’_ The blonde thought harshly, eyes narrowing in a sneer.

Aloud, the blonde mocked "Oh don't look so betrayed Chiro-chan" calling him the same nickname he had once spoken so fondly all that time ago as he started laughing. “And why wouldn’t I want to turn?” He taunted, raising an eyebrow delicately. “Why wouldn’t I want to be stronger…more powerful… untouchable. Being human got me nothing but humiliation. If I was a vampire at least I’d be on top of the food chain… I’d finally get the respect I deserve…” 

Alois trailed off sounding wistful for a moment before his expression turned dark and he yanked Yuu against the bars of the cell once more. “But you! You came and screwed everything up! Do you even know what I had to do to get to this position? Thanks to you I’ve lost all credibility of being the only remaining human strong enough to survive that god-forsaken place!" 

The blonde seethed, finally letting his hands drop off Yuichiro to instead start unconsciously clawing at his own bandaged wrists maniacally. “I killed him…I killed Jim. I had to. He was too weak to survive in a place like this. He was too pitiful… too _human_.” The word was spat out as if it was the most unforgivable insult, while glassy blue eyes turned deranged. “But now- Now! I’m so close to fulfilling my oath!” Alois's voice rose in hysteria; almost as if he was pleading for someone to understand. ”I’ll rule all those below me. And soon…soon they’ll all bow down to me… His royal highness the King…” His tone had taken on a far away note, his words the same as from a long-forgotten memory the two used to once play in Sanguinem.

_ **‘Chiro-chan you have to call me your highness! I’m the King remember?’** _

_ **'Stop calling me that girly nickname! And how come you always get to be the King!’** _

_ **'Because the King always wins! Besides, you make a better knight Chiro-chan. You'll be the only one I can trust when everyone tries to overthrow my throne. Won't you slay all the dragons for me?'** _

Normally, Yuichiro was not the type to easily give in. He could be emotional, and often times his emotions influenced the choices he made in the heat of the moment. But never did he admit defeat in any way. Even simple petty arguments were considered battles to be won. However, after hearing everything that Alois had to say… well not even a shred of desire to argue remained, nor did he care about preserving his pride by refusing to 'submit'. Yuichiro was stubborn and hotheaded, but he was also soft when it came to someone he considered family, someone he cared about and had thought about everyday since breaking free of Sanguinem all those years ago.

Besides, even if he wanted to, what could he possibly say? He had no idea what Jim had been through all this time… no confirmed guesses on what had transpired other than the deep heartbreaking gut-wrenching feeling that he must’ve suffered. _‘No, not past tense. Still suffering. And has been all along while I’ve been free.’_ The darkhaired boy thought in agonizing guilt So for once in his life, Yuichiro had absolutely no retort to anything that had been said. 

"Jim..." He spoke the old name unconsciously and so softly that even in the heavy silence of the dungeon, it was barely audible. What had happened to him to make him this way? What horrors had he endured that made him decide that he needed to kill his old self? That humans were the ones who were filthy creatures?

Yet even with how softly and caringly it was whispered, Alois still caught the quiet plea of his old name, and turned the full strength of his glare back onto the boy who dared uttered it. _“SHUT UP!_ Just shut up! Stop calling me that!!!” He screeched hysterically once more “There is no Jim! It’s Alois! I’m _Alois Trancy_! I earned it! And I won’t let anyone remember me as anything else!” His voice cracked as a sob accidentally slipped out. Blood and tears mixed together as Alois furiously wiped at his face, not wanting to appear pitiful in the eyes of someone he was so angry with. But was it really anger he was feeling or was it shock? The shock of re-opening old hopes he had long since thought eradicated. 

Alois had spent so long convincing himself no one ever cared; a lost little butterfly alone and trapped in a web of carnivorous spiders. And now suddenly the person he had cried out for to save him during his darkest hours had shown back up in his life! _‘Well it’s a little too late. I had to save myself by surviving the only way I knew how: a metamorphosis.’_ Alois had not just adapted, but thrived. By letting himself be devoured by the very fears that shaped him; he forced himself to undergo an entire transformation. He couldn’t afford to allow himself to re-open any attachments now. It would only leave him vulnerable.

And he had spent far too long closing himself up from anything and anyone that could hurt him again.

But while Alois was determined to cloak himself in anger and shield his cracked heart in a fortress of ice, Yuu wore his on his sleeve. And despite his best attempts not to, couldn't help but flinch at the sudden outburst. He somehow hadn't expected Alois to hear the whisper even in such dead silence, and had anticipated the shout even less. 

But it didn't make him move away from the bars, or stop him from trying to reconnect with him in any way he could. Yuichiro had come into this place with the intention to save the boy whom he had held close to his heart all these years, and he had no intention of leaving without doing so. But in this particular moment, it was clear that arguing with the blonde wasn't the way to go. Something had most definitely changed; the boy he knew from back then was indeed gone, but not completely. 

(Hadn’t he still called him by his childhood nickname?) As long as he was standing before him and drawing breath, he still lived. Whether he lived as Jim or Alois didn’t make a difference to him- Didn’t change the way he felt or how he thought of him. He was his family and he **will** save him! 

But… that being said, it was being made painfully - very painfully - clear that Alois didn't hold the same sentiment towards the ravenhead. Yuu could only feel hate radiating from the male in front of him, and it struck him into silence. 

At least until he saw what he was doing to himself. 

Emerald eyes immediately widened in horror at the blood streaming down in thick rivulets while the blonde mercilessly clawed at himself and within seconds Yuichiro was pressed against the bars of the cell in a panic. "Stop!" His voice cracked, sounding exactly like the raw plea that it was as he reached through the bars to grab Alois' wrist, trying as best he could to pull it away from the wound. "Don't! Don’t do this to yourself!"

But Alois didn’t listen, pulling out of Yuu’s grasp and away from him as his scratching turned more frenzied, blood now soaking the dirty bandages as he became trapped in his own spiraling thoughts. “I need more… more power…more strength! I needed them to turn me! And they were going to! They wanted me! They recognized that I was worth more than the rest of the disgusting humans who plague this earth! But now you showed up and- and-!” 

Abruptly cutting himself off, Alois finally seemed to come back to himself and breathed heavily as he stopped the clawing. For a second it seemed like the worst of it was over- but Yuichiro should have known that Alois was just getting started the moment the eerie smile slowly bloomed on Alois’s delicate face.

“I had hoped,” The blonde continued conversationally (as if he hadn’t paused at all,) and started to unwrap the bandages he had just been tearing at. “ - that if I had forced myself to the brink of death, Krul would be forced to play her hand and turn me if she wanted to save her beloved pet…” 

Fold by fold, the bandages dramatically unrolled onto the ground until a deep and clearly fresh, self-inflicted slash was revealed going from wrist to elbow. Alois then mercilessly dug his fingers in it to start fresh rivulets of blood again. He had enjoyed the look of horror on Yuichiro’s face, and realized causing himself pain would be a new fun way to torture the boy in front of him. “Unfortunately they were able to save me without completing the deed. Perhaps I didn’t try hard enough. What do you think? Shall I try flirting with death again? Or are you finally ready to beg me to do something else?” 

The blonde started laughing over Yuu’s continuous pleading to stop hurting himself, even when tears filled his baby blue eyes and streamed down his face, and his laughter was starting to sound as raw and wet as sobs. “Why should I stop?” Alois asked hysterically as Yuichiro did his best to once again clamp down on the blonde’s dainty wrists, (Yuu’s heart feeling like it was bleeding the second those horrid self-inflicted wounds on his arms were revealed.)

“Hahaha! Yes…_those eyes_…that’s the look of despair I wanted! But it’s still not enough to convince me! Not enough. Never enough! Unless you have a better offer, how else am I to get stronger without become a vampire? Hm? How? There is no other way! There’s...nothing.” _’...There’s no real way out from this hell is there? It’s just... trading one hell for another.’_

The daunting revelation was as frigid and bone-chilling as dumping a bucket of ice water over his head. And so all at once, Yuu would watch in terrifying worry and then dizzying relief as the blonde’s maniacal laughter cut off, and Alois suddenly slid to his knees as if all the fight went out of him.

Alois had stopped clawing at the wounds, but Yuichiro could still see blood streaming from it. His heart thumped painfully with the fear that the blonde was losing too much blood, but would it even do any good to call for anyone? It wasn't like the vampires would come running to the rescue. All Yuu could do was keep holding tightly and refuse to let go, in the same way he had refused to let go of the bond between them despite all these years.

Leaning close against the bars that were separating them, Alois felt the warmth of Yuu’s hand on his skin as he stared into Yuichiro's eyes. For once his expression was reminiscent of the person he once was; so soft and fragile it looked like the slightest blow would shatter it into a million pieces. It was gone all too quickly however, as Alois let his eyes fall closed as he slumped against the cool metal. 

“You know…” Alois whispered quietly, as if he was about divulge a huge secret. “…I... really…” He paused, swallowing thickly “..._hate_ you.”

For a moment it had almost seemed like he wanted to say a different word, but there wasn’t enough time to dwell on it for in the next instance he was already opening those soulful eyes back up, blinking back the glaze of exhaustion to give another spiteful promise instead. "I hated you ever since you broke your promise and left me here to rot. Why did you even bother to come back? Was betraying me the first time not enough for you?”

Yuichiro felt his chest tighten with each word he spoke, until the moment they began to pierce through him like sharp daggers. It was impossible to hide in his expression; even the grip that he had on Alois' arm loosened a bit as the spiteful things that had just been accused of fully sank in. "...I.. never wanted to betray you.." His voice trembled as he replied, loaded with all of the guilt he had been retaining since that day so many years ago. "I didn't want to leave you here. I thought you were dead..!" The ravenhead mimicked Alois' earlier actions by pressing his forehead against the cool bars of the cell, his free hand holding them in a shaking grip. "All this time, I've hated myself for it... Everything you've been through, all the pain you've endured.. it's all my fault." He whispered in a tone of pure anguish.

Yuichiro was silent for a moment before lifting his head again. A determined glint shone in his eyes despite the moisture that had gathered there, the sting of which he ignored as he continued. "But when I found out that you were still alive, I did everything I could to come back here. Even if it's late, even if I can never be forgiven.. I'll still save you. I'll give you your freedom back." Emerald hues locked with blue diamonds, trying to convey the sincerity in his words - to give some form of hope to the male in front of him. Despite the words being venmously spat at him, it was clear that deep down Alois was still afraid, and still uncertain. He had forged himself into someone much stronger than the boy Yuichiro remembered, but he hadn't completely gotten rid of him. 

And at first, Alois could _almost_ be convinced. He felt the treacherous pang of longing in his heart, and a part of him wanted to believe Yuu! He wanted to believe that there was a reason he was deserted by the only person he had cared about, that he really had believed he was dead-! _‘But that would be too good to be true. This is all just a convenient story to get me to let him out.’_ Alois mentally shook his head, steeling himself as he was reminded of all the times he had played the “vulnerable innocent card” in his games of manipulation during his years with the vampires. It would be ridiculous of him to fall for such an obvious trick! Especially one that he had practically invented himself!

Even so. For a tiny second... Alois made the foolish mistake of allowing himself to hope. With those beautiful determined eyes staring right through him as if Yuu could see into his very soul and wasn't afraid of what was there.. Alois felt his breath catch. It was like he was transported back into the past when those strong emerald eyes got him to believe in the possibility of a different life everytime things felt hopeless. _ ‘Maybe…just maybe…’_

As if sensing the blonde’s wavering consideration, Yuu felt encouraged to continue "There.. actually is a way to get stronger as a human." This wasn't an option he wanted for Alois, but it was far better than letting him become a vampire and stay here for the rest of his life - or afterlife. "There are weapons that can kill vampires now.. Just one swipe and they turn to dust. It's pretty cool, actually." He gave a small smile, although the serious look in his eyes didn't falter. "If you come with me... I can show you how to get one of those weapons, and how to get stronger. We'll do it together this time."

But that hopeful flicker of emotion in Alois's blue eyes when Yuichiro started to imply there was another way for him to gain power- one where the two of them could be together… it completely died out like a burnt embers by the time the explanation was finished. _‘If that was the only plan he could give tme… then. It’s all pointless. There’s as no way out for me after all.’_ The blonde thought grimly, ignoring the plunge of crushing devastation. Why did he even bother getting his hopes up?

“You mean with cursed gear right.” Alois stated apathetically, giving a dry smile at Yuu’s surprised expression. “Do you know how I earned the vampires respect? By killing one.” Despite the gravity of the situation, Alois couldn’t help the slight upturn of the corner of his lips tug into a ghost of a genuine smile from getting to see Yuu’s proud expression at his statement. 

“You could say I took a page right out of your book. You don’t know how long I was planning it… after years of enduring that noble-!” The remnants of Alois’s smile quickly faded as his expression turned pained. “But…the price was high. To be allowed to wield the weapon I stole when I knew nothing about cursed gear at the time-!" He shook his head "I had to make a deal with that demon. and _Claude_…” Sucking in a breath as if the mere act of finishing the sentence caused him pain, Alois’s expression shuttered closed. No further details on the matter was going to be freely given. “In any case, the weapon got destroyed. And I’ve been marked.” 

At Yuichiro’s questioning gaze, Alois pulled a tired smirk, it was clear his mask of sassiness he normally hid behind was running thin, but he still managed to give a little wink. “You got a little sneak-peak earlier, but I doubt you noticed when your thoughts were too busy thinking about other things _hmm~_?” Referring to when he had given the male a teasing lick, Alois once again stuck his tongue out, but this time, even in the dim lighting, a faint glow was visible. There was some sort of small symbol that looked like it had been physically burned into the pink flesh of his tongue. 

The blonde pulled his tongue back in, giving a little laugh. “I can’t say much for the placement for my first ‘tattoo’ but at least for whatever reason it means my tongue is impossible to cut out. Trust me; they’ve _tried~_!” He sang-songed.

But Alois’s joking manner quickly faded as his expression became serious. He wasn’t willing to explain what the mark meant any further other than to state firmly “There’s no demon crazy enough to risk syncing with me now. Not when they’ll understand the consequences. I won’t be able to use any of the weapons.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Alois shut his eyes, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. This was stupid. He didn’t know why he had bothered telling Yuu all this. It’s not like he would care. All those promises about not leaving and finding a way out together was nothing but pretty lies to make him feel better. Alois would know- he told the same type of lies to himself all the time. 

_‘I’ve wasted enough time being vulnerable.’_ Alois decided sternly. So forcing himself to pull what was left of his crumbled mask back up, Alois shoved any vulnerability far back into the hidden abyss from which it came from. When he opened his eyes again ,it was to give a sharp smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “So you see, me becoming a vampire is my only option for power now.” 

Yuichiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't doubt the story that Alois told him - especially after seeing the mark that was burned into his tongue - but it was just so hard to believe. He could feel his expression gradually crumbling with each word that was spoken, his heart and soul genuinely aching for all that this boy had been forced to endure over the years. It was no wonder that he had grown so bitter and hateful; he had to be in order to survive. If Yuichiro had been in his place, he was sure that he would have felt alone and betrayed as well. And in such a hopeless situation... even the act of becoming a vampire wouldn't seem so bad an idea. 

"I'm..- Jim, I'm so sorry..." Yuichiro’s voice cracked as he spoke, emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears as he continued to stare directly into the bright blue of the others. He had mistakenly called him by his former name, but at the moment he didn't care if he was snapped at for it. Using his real name only made the words more genuine. "I tried to come back for you sooner.. I didn't want you to be left here. I never wanted you to go through this hell."

Yuu lowered his head, briefly breaking eye contact so that he could blink back the tears before they could fall. He didn't have a right to cry, even if it was out of sympathy. All of this was his fault. Even if it couldn't have been helped back then, he should have tried harder to save his friend. All of the suffering Alois had endured up until now was because of him.

Alois shivered, the blood still sluggishly trickling from his arms. He leaned in harder into the bars, as if unconsciously seeking Yuichiro’s warmth. "It’s a shame…” he mumbled, his eyelids feeling heavier with every blink “for a moment there…I almost started to believe my knight had come back to protect me and save me from myself.” Letting out a self-depreciative laugh as his vision started to blur, he continued faintly “So tell me. Now that you’ve found me alive but wanting to become the very thing you hate…” that bitter smile once again flittered onto his face “Do you wish I was dead after all?”

Alois didn’t end up hearing the answer as he swayed sideways, Yuu’s hands through the bars the only thing still holding him up. “Looks like you might get your wish…” He mumbled, his voice so soft it was barely audible over the sound of his heartbeat.

With his last bit of consciousness, Alois fumbled with one of the straps on his outfit, clumsily managing to pull out a gold key from it’s concealed pocket. He hadn’t planned on letting Yuu out of the prison but… it would be better to crush any blooming hope about Yuu now than let it fester and be betrayed again later. Alois knew from experience he wasn’t going to die from these wounds, -he had gotten way worse before and managed to survive after a couple hours rest.- But if he awoke to find the ravenhead gone and the cell empty... well that would just prove what he had assumed all along: That the boy didn’t care about him after all, and had left the first chance he got.

It would be soul crushing but, It needed to be done. Alois was sure if it happened then that would be the final push needed to become the heartless vampire Krul wanted him to be. One who wouldn’t hesitate the next time they crossed paths.

It was with that thought in mind, that Alois passed out, the golden key slipping from his loosened grip and clattering towards Yuu’s feet.  
  
  
  
-


	5. INTERLUDE: The First Fall (of Despair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of pain and bloody memories past.

-  
  
_“You were crying out in your sleep again.” A mocking voice brought the blonde jolting back awake. Though it was less “sleeping” and more “passing out” from bloodloss. The boy opened his eyes to agony and had to fight hard to keep the grimace off his face. Still, he was young. He had not yet mastered how to keep the waver of pain from his voice. “I don’t know what you’re taking about.” He replied feistily._

_ The man- ‘Lord Trancy,’ though he found endless amusement in forcing his toy to refer to him as ‘Grandfather’ - only laughed cruelly in response. “You try and act tough but in the end you’re just as weak and pathetic as all the other livestock. If it wasn’t for your pretty face I would have tossed you back in with them long ago.” He smirked, grabbing the child’s face roughly as he stared into his blue tear-filled eyes. “What a cry baby you are. You’ll never survive if you keep your emotions at the surface. ‘Luka! Luka please don’t die’” He mocked, repeating the words that had so often come tumbling out of the boy’s nightmares. He laughed at the fury on the younger’s face, and tightened his grip to bruising. “It’s no wonder whoever-this-Luka-was didn’t stand a chance if he was as pitiful as you. Though I am curious… you called for someone else today. Tell me…who is this ‘Chiro-chan’? Did you promise your heart to some lowely damsel?” _

_ For the first time, the boy’s expression hardened to something else, the fire burning back in his eyes as he spat at the vampire with all the hatred that consumed him. “You’re not worthy of speaking his name so shut the hell up!” That remark earned him a slap so hard that the young human went flying into the wall. His cheek now swollen and the bones in his face most likely broken, yet he found himself uncaring as he spat blood on the floor with a triumphant smirk. “You may have me, but you’ll never have him. He’s far away from here. And he’ll never come back.” _

_ The elder vampire narrowed his eyes coldly, all previous amusement evaporated in an instant. “Are you sure about that? Perhaps your dear ‘Chiro-chan’ is one of the livestock I have locked up and waiting to be slaughtered.” _

_The boy froze, the fight draining out of him and leaving room for nothing but panic. “N-no! You’re lying! He left! He’s gone!” _

_ The vampire’s smile returned as he stepped closer to the flinching child cowering against the wall in a pool of his own blood. “Perhaps. But perhaps not. There’s no way for you to know, is there? And what are you going to do about it even if it turned out to be true? Save him? You can’t even save yourself.” _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_The boy was chained up, bite marks and bruises all over his body. Grandfather stood above him, laughing as he slapped him awake. “You were crying again. But this time you were begging for your beloved Chiro-chan to come save you… what happened to the proud nonsense you were spouting about him never coming back a year ago? Suddenly you’re willing to put him in danger? How very cowardly of you… or should I say; how very human.” _

_The human child was so delirious from the pain he couldn’t even muster enough energy to speak. Glazed eyes stared dully back at him like a broken doll, but the vampire didn’t seem to mind. He merely walked closer behind him to tangle his hand in the blonde’s messy locks, and yanked his head back to expose his throat. “Face it…” He whispered harshly “He abandoned you. You were nothing but a burden and he was happy to get rid of you. No one is coming to save you. It will be you and me for all eternity.” _

_ The last conscious thought the boy had was the feeling of fangs piercing his flesh at the same moment of something forcing it’s way into his lower body. _

_ “Only the strong survive in this world, little human. And livestock like you will never be strong.” _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ **“So you want to form a contract…”** The demon questioned boredly. **“And what is it you desire? Power? Strength? Revenge? Justice?”** _

_The boy thought of his younger brother who he had failed to save. It was too late for him. But then he thought of Yuu, who had deserted him. Betrayed him. Left him to suffer. It left him cold and bitter. And all that love had slowly begun to harden into jealousy and resentment. How come Yuu got to get out? Why was he left behind? It wasn't fair... none of it was fair! _

_ ...And yet…despite it all, despite all the anger and envy... He never ever wanted Yuichiro to be in the same position he was currently in. And the fear that somewhere out there Yuu might be held captured going through the same torture he was going through haunted him more than any other nightmare did. Yuu was all he had left. And the blonde would rather suffer alone by the hands of these vampires for a hundred years than have anything happen to him. “I want… I want to be able to protect.” _

_ The demon blinked apathetically **“You humans are so trivial. No matter, it's all the same to me. The compensation however, will be high. What are you willing to give me in return for temporary use of my power?”** _

_ That was at least one thing Jim had no trouble answering. “Anything.” _

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

_ “Well, well, well. I must say, this has come as a surprise. You are the first human in these circumstances to ever defeat a noble singlehandedly. Especially one as old and strong as Lord Trancy. Even his name had commanded fear and respect among these parts. Speaking of, Livestock don’t get to have names… but from here on out, you will no longer be just another meal. Tell me, what is your name boy?” _

_“J- ….Alois. Call me Alois Trancy.”_

_ . _

_ . _

_ . _

In the present day, Alois opens his eyes.  
  
  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is so short the next one will be posted within the hour! ^^
> 
> Also hope the time skips in this chapter were clear but in case there’s any confusion, this is suppose to represent scattered memories of Alois’s time alone in Sanguinem after Yuu first escapes.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He stared down at the boy in his arms, feeling a single tear slip down his cheek despite his efforts to hold it back. "I'll get you out of here, I swear."_

-  
  
  
  
_“...Looks like you might get your wish…”_

-

Green eyes widened when he heard the fading words of the blonde, and Yuichio snapped his head back up to look at him before shaking it vigorously. "No, I've never once thought that. I don't wish you were dead, and I wouldn't even if you did become a vampire!" Some of the fire had returned to both his eyes and voice, although with how quickly Alois' consciousness seemed to be fading, he wasn't sure if the blonde could even hear him anymore, let alone be reassured by his answer. He swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, his grip momentarily tightening on the other through the bars as he leaned against them, as though trying to catch him despite the situation. 

"No matter what happens, we're still family. Nothing will ever change that..." He stared down at the boy (figuratively) in his arms, feeling a single tear slip down his cheek despite his efforts to hold it back. "I'll get you out of here, I swear." 

A glint on the floor caught his attention then, and he tore his gaze away from Alois to look at the ground, where he spotted a golden key. Alois had seemed to be trying to take something out earlier when they were talking... had it been this? Yuichiro's heart clenched when he realized that the blonde had been intending to let him out. With how spitefully he had been acting, he hadn't expected it at all. But he certainly wouldn't waste the chance he was given!

Reluctantly, Yuu gently lowered Alois to the floor as best he could through the bars, using one hand afterward to pick up the key and quickly - albeit clumsily - unlock the cell door. The object was forgotten about instantly afterward in favor of kneeling down and checking the male on the floor before him. He could still feel a pulse, which meant there was still hope. But he had to get out of here quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you behind again." A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as he spoke softly to his unconscious companion, soon after lifting him into his arms with one swift movement. The problem now was getting out... this place would obviously be crawling with vampires, and Yuichiro realized with a slight panic that he didn't have his sword with him! He could already hear footsteps somewhere above him; he would probably encounter vampires as soon as he stepped foot out of the dungeon.

‘_ Shit... How am I supposed to get out of here? _’ Yuichiro chewed at his bottom lip as he thought, moving forward toward the stairs subconsciously all the while. He had never been separated from his sword since forming his contract, so he didn't know if he could still access Asuramaru's power without the blade. Though if there was any moment that was worth the try, it would be now. He would be in danger of possession due to his own body being the outlet, but... that was something he would be willing to deal with. 

So with a deep breath, he called out for the demon as calmly and confidently as he could. "Asuramaru.. lend me your power." And to his relief, a familiar rush of power coursed through his veins! This time however, its effects felt much more prominent than when he wielded his sword. A slight grin tugged at one corner of his lips, and he ascended the stairs leading out of the dungeon with inhuman speed, keeping a tight grip on the boy in his arms. 

The familiar sound of battle greeted him the closer he came to the surface, and with a feeling of both hope and fear, he realized that his friends were still fighting somewhere nearby. If they were lucky enough, maybe JIDA had sent in reinforcements since the hadn't returned. Regardless, the presence of the others made Yuichiro more hopeful. He just had to get to them first.

Familiar markings slowly crept along the side of his neck, stretching up and across his cheek. Yuichiro could practically feel them moving along his skin, the power humming through his veins making the surface tingle as though touched by electricity. It was a strange feeling, but not unwelcome in the current situation. Yuichiro knew what he was risking by letting his demon directly influence his body, but at the moment he didn't care. He would become the demon itself if it meant he could get Alois out of here safely. 

The sounds of battle were gradually becoming louder the closer he came to the top of the stairs. The realization that the fight itself was much closer than he had anticipated made him tense slightly. As much as Yuu wanted to reunite with the squad, he didn't want to get himself in the middle of the battle. His main priority right now was to get Alois out of Sanguinem, and considering the blonde's condition there seemed to be very little time to do that. Yuichiro was usually always itching for a fight, but there were more important things than slicing up a few (or maybe a few dozen) vampires at the moment.

The light nearly blinded him when he emerged from the dungeon's staircase. Yuichiro instinctively squinted, emerald eyes quickly moving over the area to look for any familiar faces. He spotted one only a few feet away; a certain lavendar-haired female expertly twirling her scythe to fend off one of many vampires. It was then that a sudden cry rang out, ripping his attention away and back to the boy in his arms.

Alois seemed to be slightly waking, caught between painful memories and a horrific reality. Whatever the blonde had been dreaming of, he seemed to think he was still there, for the cries tearing out of his throat were ones of blind fear and pain! It tugged at Yuichiro’s heartstrings but the ravenhead didn’t dare stop moving even as Alois struggled in his arms and shoved weakly at his chest. He did try to slow his pace as much as he could allow, at least to try and comfort the other. Especially since the blonde was clearly panicked as to why he was being carried and where he was being taken to.

Thankfully Alois’s cries tapered off shortly, replaced by a tiny voice still heavily confused and likely half-wondering whether or not he was dreaming as he whispered “Chiro-chan?”

The sound of that nickname from so long ago made Yuichiro’s heart thump painfully, a variety of emotions swirling in his chest from the memories associated with it. It wasn’t the first time he heard it, (Alois had after all mockingly called him that earlier) but it certainly had been years since he’s heard it spoken so genuinely!

"I'm here." Yuichiro answered as he warmly smiled down at him despite the circumstances.

Upon hearing that soothing voice full of soft reassurances, Alois’s tense muscles relaxed; his body instantly recognizing himself as being safe in his arms even if his mind was still in denial over it. Yuu hadn’t realized he had been tense as well until he too felt himself relax almost simultaneously with the blonde once he realized he wasn't in danger. "See, I told you I wouldn't leave you behind again." Yuu remarked playfully. There was a teasing tone to his words, but they were no less sincere. And the look in his eyes as he locked onto the innocent dazed ones staring up at him testified to that. 

Alois blinked foggily at those determined but earnesteyes gazing into his own. Shakily, as if to confirm for himself that this was all real, he brought a hand up to touch the side of Yuichiro’s face. When his delicate fingers met solid smooth skin, unintentionally stroking the curved markings, Alois sucked in a breath. This was really happening. Yuu hadn’t left him.

In that moment, the sounds of fighting, the shouts and clangs of weapons, all of it faded away, the only thing Alois could focus on was Yuu. The rise and fall of the boy’s chest with every breath he took, the comforting sound of his heartbeat he could feel thrumming steadily, the way that the hands that were holding him were rubbing soothing circles onto his skin as if to keep him calm. All of the proof was right there before him: This wasn’t a hallucination, Yuu was there with him. 

“Why.” Alois rasped out uncomprehendingly.

The blonde wasn’t really expecting an answer, or was even really sure that the darkhaired boy had heard him. Not when there was still so much danger surrounding them. And unfortunately any answer Yuu _ would have _ given was interrupted as shouts of the ravenhead’s friends nearby unfortunately snapped his attention away. Their words were warning him of nearby vampires and instructing each other to intercept them. Plus out of the corner of his eye, Yuichiro could spot Asuramaru's sword strapped to the belt of Kimizuki as he locked blades with another vampire.

Kimizuki’s eyes met Yuichiro's briefly, glancing down to Alois in his arms before he seemed to piece the situation together. Forcing back his opponent with a burst of strength, the pink-haired male used the small opening created to make a deadly slash across the vampire's chest, soon after shifting one of the two blades into into one hand in order to reach behind him and grab Yuichiro's sword from his belt. Turning back to look at the other, Kimizuki stepped over to offer him the sword, the stern look in his eyes an unusual mixture of concern and urgency. "Tch.. stupid Yuu, you should know better than to go off without your weapon!" He scolded, turning his attention away shortly after. Before Yuichiro could argue that he had in fact been knocked down and then captured, he continued, shoving the hilt of the sword into his hands and forcing Yuu to shift his grip on the feather-light Alois to accommodate. "We'll cover you this once, so get your ass out of here!" 

The dark haired male furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to protest only to be cut off by Shinoa. "The Lieutenant Colonel is on the way with reinforcements! We'll be fine, so hurry and go!" She spared a glance over at the boy, who still looked conflicted. It wasn't in his nature to leave any comrades behind in a battle, but Shinoa and the others could defend themselves at the very least. Yuichiro needed to focus on getting Alois the treatment he needed. So with a nod, he reluctantly turned and fled the scene.

Alois however, had much less faith in the ravenhead’s comrades. In fact he had little faith in Yuu and this plan at all! Had he not so been so out of it, he might have given some sort of snide remark, but at the moment his thoughts were too busy churning in disbelief to focus on much else. _ ‘Why are you doing this? Why didn’t you just leave me? It doesn’t make sense when I know you don’t care about me anymore!’ _ But almost as if sensing his thoughts, Alois felt those arms tighten protectively around him, sending a foreign warm feeling in his chest. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Yuu spoke softly to Alois as he sped up his pace, his grip on the other tightening as he once more spoke his resolve. The power in him seemed to grow stronger, most likely responding to the firm desire in his heart. 

Yuichiro could feel the marks expanding again, his movement becoming even faster than before as he narrowly avoided various swings and lunges from any vampires he happened to pass by. He longed to stop for just a moment to show them who was really superior here, but there was no time for that. Nothing else mattered now besides finding the exit and finally giving Alois the freedom he deserved. He didn't care what happened to himself, just so long as he could accomplish that.

The object of all his thoughts was currently biting his lip in confusion to the gentle treatment (how long had it been since he had been touched without cruelty or the promise of pain that followed?) Alois could only do his best to ignore the warmth and instead chose to study Yuu’s determined expression; trying to seek any sign of it being a trick. 

Though he would deny it, the blonde was still weak and dizzy. So much so, that it took him a few slow moments for Yuu’s last words to sink in, and even then Alois wasn’t sure he had really heard him correctly. Because surely, _ surely _ it couldn’t actually be true..? “We’re…leaving?” He repeated in shocked disbelief. How long had Alois prayed for this moment? For the only one he loved to come back and save him from this place! His breath hitched but he refused to give into the hope. It had been years since his last naive dream. Years since he had given up any foolish wish on ever leaving. Besides, _ here _ he knew what to expect. _ Here _ he had a plan. It wasn’t ideal, but living with the vampires had become his _ routine _. Running away with Yuu into the unknown... what would that accomplish? How would he gain power now?

The thought of losing his only chance of gaining strength caused him to freeze up in fear before Alois started thrashing In Yuichiro’s arms. Albeit weakly, but enough to gain his attention. “No! Just leave me and go! How am I going to become a vampire if you take me from the only one who could turn me!”

But Yuu didn’t seem inclined to break his concentration to answer when he was so focused on protecting him from the surrounding mayhem. In fact it was only as Yuu ignored his protests and continued running did Alois realize what it was he was feeling that was putting him so on edge. Yuu was emitting a similar type of feel that Claude had given off. Similar but _ different _ than the cold spider demon. Instead if Claude had felt like ice, slowly crawling up his veins, then Yuichiro reminded Alois of fire. Burning in determination and willing to set the whole world ablaze if it meant accomplishing his goal. 

And right now it seemed his goal was getting them out. 

(To see all that power being focused on aiding _ him _ well…it sent Alois tingling. -Not that the blonde would ever admit it.)

By this time the vampires finally seemed to notice who Yuu’s _ precious cargo _ was, or reach the realization of the deep shit they would be in should they let their queen’s favourite pet escape; it would already be too late. For the moment Yuichiro started running with Alois cradled tightly in his hold, everything had become a blur. The ravenhead could barely remember any of what happened after that; all that his mind had registered was bared fangs and angry red eyes, along with flashes of white and steel as the vampires had come after him with everything they had. His mind had gone blank, chanting a mantra of _ 'More, more, more!' _ \- and more was what he had gotten. The surge of power that Yuichiro had received was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He had never felt so strong, so powerful, so... _ alive _.

Alois watched almost mesmerized as Yuichiro once again gained speed, more markings curling up his smooth skin like an ivory plant growing on a castle wall as he expertly dodged and ducked every weapon that came towards them. The alarmed expression of the vampires around them were almost comical in comparison; their vicious attacks or the chase they tried to keep up with falling abysmally short despite the vampires renewed vigour at the raised stakes of losing Alois. 

In fact the feeling of power increased so much that Alois could imagine it buzzing around them, and unconsciously an awed expression overtook his face. “Chiro-chan you’re…” _ ’Amazing’ ‘Powerful’ ‘Strong’ _ Alois wasn’t sure how he planned on finishing that sentence but he didn’t end up getting the chance to when Yuu literally kicked the steel gates open and carried him out into safety.

Slowly the shouts and sounds of chase decreased as the distance between them and the walls got greater. Alois sucked in a breath and looked around the wasteland. In all the years of his life… this was his first time leaving Sanguinem. 

Unconsciously a single tear rolled down his cheek.

But despite his newfound “freedom”, Alois wasn’t so foolish as to not expect for it to be short lived. The gold collar was heavy around his throat, reminding him that his invisible shackles wouldn’t be as easily broken. At least not yet… 

But Alois had a plan to fix that soon. And the strange electrifying power surrounding Yuichiro was going to help.  
  
  
  
  
Even if he had to manipulate his way into taking it for himself.

  
  
-


	7. Revelations From The Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ He mentally scolded himself, preparing to barter with his body if it came down to it. “Tell me the secret to your power and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” _

It wasn't until Yuu had kicked open the gates and successfully carried his precious cargo into safety far enough away that the chase behind them seemed to cease, did that rush finally start to fade and rationality return. Yuichiro panted slightly, carefully lowering Alois to the ground before he dropped down himself. The sword clattered noisily onto the ground beside him as he released his iron grip on its hilt, the resounding clang that rang in his ears like some sort of signal that the battle had ended - at least for the time being. 

Now that the demon's influence was beginning to fade away, Yuichiro was already feeling the effects of demanding so much of it. The strange markings remained on his skin, covering nearly every visible inch of it and making it tingle with the remnants of the immense power that had been coursing through his veins mere moments ago. It was probably by some sort of miracle that he hadn't begun to change any further than he did, but he was thankful for it regardless. The very last thing he would want was for the demon to overtake him while he was in the middle of such an important task. 

Emerald eyes did a quick scan of the area around them. They were far enough away from Sanguinem that the vampires had given up chasing them, and also in perfect position for a rendezvous. But in his blind running, Yuichiro hadn't stopped to consider the fact that he should have probably picked a good spot where Guren and the others could find them. Still... being outside the city should have been good enough, right? They were practically right on the path to it, after all.

"Are you... okay..?" The raven haired teen turned his attention to his companion then, uttering his words inbetween catching his breath. His eyes - now a bright crimson color, unbeknownst to Yuichiro himself - shifted over to Alois as he spoke.

But Yuu would barely have a second to check over him before Alois was surprising them both by throwing his arms around Yuu’s neck, holding him in a tight hug and burying his face into his shoulder. “Chiro-chan!” The blonde sniffed, making his voice perfectly wobbly as he all but climbed into Yuu’s lap and refused to let go even when he was getting his blood all over the both of them. (His companion wouldn’t see the dark smile curling around Alois’s lips… The blonde had just found his leverage.)

Yuichiro naturally was completely caught off guard, wobbling a bit before regaining his composure. Luckily Alois' actions were perfectly timed, for as he sniffled into Yuichiro's shoulder, the red that had overtaken his eyes slowly shifted back to green. Still unaware of this fact, Yuichiro blinked in surprise at the sudden display of affection from someone who had previously shown him so much contempt. He hadn't expected the other male's demeanor to change so quickly, but he certainly wasn't complaining! A wave of tender nostalgia once again washed over him when he heard that old nickname, its warmth spreading throughout his chest and bringing a gentle smile to his lips. He had often reprimanded the blonde for calling him what he originally thought was a 'girly nickname' when they were younger, but hearing it now filled him with nothing but happiness. 

"It's alright," Yuu spoke softly into his companion's ear, letting his own arms wrap around his middle to return the embrace. "You're safe now." In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of the fact that Alois was getting blood all over both of them, but that was the least of his concerns right now. He had finally done it. He had gotten his family back at last; he was here in his arms now, safe and sound - or well.. _ almost _safe. There was still the matter of getting his wounds tended to. That thought made him turn his head a bit to glance at the other, concern quickly clouding his expression again.

Alois however, felt his expression twitch slightly at the condescending tone he thought Yuu was using by telling him he was _ safe _ . Didn’t the dummy realize he was far from safe and probably in an even more dangerous situation than before?! He had just made him an enemy of the vampires! Even if he _ did _ manage to find a way back to the vampires and prove his worth all over again, would Krul really be willing to turn him after all this?

In the years that he’d become her pet, the blonde had been rebellious before sure; but never had he _ run away_. With a shuddering breath, the reality that his plan on becoming a vampire had quickly slipped away in an instant was just starting to hit him, and the crocodile tears he had been producing just moments ago started to turn into something a lot more real. His breathing hitched and his shoulders shook minutely while he stubbornly hid his face in Yuu’s shoulder, not wanting him to see him so close to falling apart.

At least until Yuichiro voiced his concern over his injuries, which immediately made Alois scowl. Shoving away from the hug, a snap that ‘Good! Then maybe my blood would attract the vampires back to us!’ - was on the tip of his tongue… but when he got a look at the strange markings that had made their way up over almost every inch of Yuu’s skin, Alois was able to reign in his anger. _ ’It’s okay. Plans change…but the ending is still the same. I’ll get my power one way or another.’ _ He told himself, inwardly taking a calming breath.

Slowly, with almost child-like curiosity, Alois ignored his companion’s question on the state of his wounds - he had long since gone numb for the pain - and instead traced a finger over the curved pattern on his skin. “Chiro-chan…what are you?” He asked in a whisper, eyes wide not with fear but with a hidden excitement. “Why do you feel like _ Him? _ What aren’t you telling me?” He demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

When the ravenead had first been suddenly shoved away, Yuichiro automatically assumed that maybe he had hurt Alois by accident with his hug, causing him to briefly panic. His hands immediately flew up, lingering in the air in front of him as an apology quickly formed on his tongue - only to die out when a finger began to slowly trace a pattern on his skin. At first, he didn't understand what Alois meant, but then it dawned on him that the demon's markings must have still been present. "Ah, this is..." His own hand reached up to his face, unable to tell exactly where they were but knowing they were there. The response trailed off hesitantly, as though he was wary of actually saying what it was. He had already mentioned demon contracts to Alois, but what if he thought of Yuu differently when he knew that he had so much demonic power within him? What if it scared him away? He had mentioned experiences with a demon in the past, so Yuichiro didn't want to trigger any bad memories.

"Him?" Yuu repeated curiously. When his companion mentioned someone that apparently held similar power to himself, Yuichiro couldn't help but tilt his head in interest as he echoed what had been asked. It seemed as though he did possibly remind Alois of someone, and judging from the look in his eyes as he questioned him on the origins of his power and what exactly it was, he wasn't frightened in the least. 

That didn’t mean Yuu wasn’t still hesitant, however. In the demon army, this sort of thing was normal. But what would someone outside of the world think of it? Outside of having the ability to kill vampires, having a contract with a demon wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

He was taking too long to respond. And watching the dark-haired boy hesitate in answering had Alois pursing his lips. He should have figured he wouldn’t talk so easily… so the blonde decided to change tactics. He wanted to make sure Yuu would tell him everything, so fluttering his lashes in the same way he had done when seducing the vampires, Alois leaned in closer and licked his lips sensually. “It’s okay, You don’t need to hold anything back from me…” He whispered huskily, trailing his hand lower down Yuichiro’s chest and stopping right above his crotch. Alois had automatically reverted back into the same mode he forced himself into whenever he knew something unpleasant was about to be taken from him from the vampires. It hadn’t occurred to him yet that Yuu was _ not _ like them and that this wasn’t a situation where Yuichiro would want anything similar from him to occur. In Alois’s mind, no one did anything without wanting something in return. So if he wanted Yuu to answer, he would have to give him something first. “You’ve missed me all this time haven’t you? Were you thinking about all the things you’d do to me once you finally found me?~” he purred out wantonly.

Alois tried to ignore the heavy feeling of rocks pooling in his stomach. For some reason it felt weird saying these sort of things to him… _ wrong _ almost. Not because he saw Yuu as family, but because the boy had once been someone precious to him. And Alois _ almost _ felt like Yuu didn’t deserve to be tainted by him. In another life, maybe he would have been able to offer himself up in a different context. _ ’Get a hold of yourself! You know this is how the world works. There’s no way Chir- I mean _ Yuichiro _ isn’t exactly like everyone else. So suck it up and do what you always do to get what you want!’ _He mentally scolded himself, preparing to barter with his body if it came down to it. “Tell me the secret to your power and I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Whatever thoughs Yuu had been stressing over were immediately cut short the moment he felt a hand trailing down his chest, the sensation of it sending a shiver down his spine as heat immediately rushed to his face. It seemed that while he had been lost in thought, Alois had suddenly changed his approach - though to what, he didn't know. But even someone as dense as Yuu could gather the implications of his words and actions when that same hand stopped just above his crotch. "H-hey, wait a second..! What are you-!" 

Yuu was a flustered mess in seconds, completely at a loss for how to respond to such behavior. His hand immediately took hold of the blonde's to keep it from moving any lower, a bright blush coloring even his ears by now. He didn't even know what had triggered the change, but it seemed like his companion thought this to be the best way to get information out of him. Was this... what he had to do with the vampires? The thought had a heavy feeling pooling in his chest. Just how much had Alois had to endure all this time..? 

"You don't have to go that far.." Yuu whispered, keeping his grip on the other boy's hand to cease it’s movement as emerald eyes temporarily averted to the ground from the grim realization he had just made. There was still a red tint to his face, but now that he had caught on to the situation, the embarrassment was quickly fading. 

Yuichiro lifted his gaze back to Alois then, a smile once again curving his lips upward as he continued, "I'll tell you anyway, if it's something you really want to know. That's only natural, right? We've gotta catch up on all the lost time, after all." He attempted to revert back to his cheerful disposition, but the tension from Alois' actions still hung about in the air, making him a little more flustered and awkward than usual. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But we really need to do something about your wounds first! I won't have you dying on me after I finally managed to get you back from those bloodsuckers!"

Alois just stared at him in clear non-comprehension, a frown slowly forming on his face. “I won’t say no to you telling me what I want to know…but if it’s not my blood or body you want, then what do you want in return?” His eyes narrowed in suspicion “No one does anything for free without wanting something in return. Especially the secrets to obtaining power. And I refuse to be any further indebted to you than I am already” He stated bluntly before pasting another seductive smile on his face as he leaned forward and started kissing the side of Yuu’s neck. “You don’t need to be shy~” He purred out into the soft skin. 

The heat had all but gone from Yuichiro's face when a simple touch of the blonde's lips against his neck brought it right back. His body tensed at the foreign and yet not entirely unwelcomed feeling, hands rising to rest against the boy's chest but not quite able to push him away. In the back of his mind, he still worried over the injuries Alois had sustained, and it was that very concern that made him snap out of the brief trance and give a gentle push - not enough to move the other at all, but to catch his attention instead. "Your wounds... You might open them again..!"

At Yuichiro’s insistent attention to the blonde’s injuries, Alois finally thought he figured out why the boy was refusing his offer. “Ah! Are you worried I won’t be able to _ take it _with my wounds? I assure you, I can handle whatever you give me.” Definitely not a lie; he was currently so lightheaded Alois could hardly feel anything at all. As if to prove his point, the blonde started to disrobe, (not that he was wearing many clothes to begin with.) “The vampires have a thing for watching pain... and so do I.” He grinned darkly, the sharp smile all wrong on his delicate face and those sad eyes that were trying so hide not to show any emotion. “So there’s really no need to hold back.” 

Alois' words earned a blank stare from the ravenhead, until he noticed what he was doing. The hands still resting in the air between them quickly moved to grip the smaller ones currently at work disrobing their owner in a fluster. "Th-That's not it!" Yuu insisted back in a hurry. The thought of the vampires purposely putting the blonde through pain for their enjoyment made Yuichiro's blood boil, nearly enough to override the embarrassment from the bold actions of the boy in front of him. But he wasn't given much time to dwell on that at the moment, for it seemed Alois wasn't finished. For when there was still resistance, the blonde paused in his attempt to throw himself at him again, this time studying his expression to try to understand Yuu’s hesitance. Misunderstanding yet again, Alois sat back as he drew his own conclusion. 

“Oh. I see, If you’re too disgusted by me to fuck, then you can sit back and I can just pleasure you?” The blonde offered flippantly, moving his hands out of the other’s grip to get to work on Yuichiro’s belt as he started shimming down to get into position to suck him off.

It took a few moments for what the boy had said to truly sink in, and being as oblivious as he was, Yuichiro didn't quite get the meaning at first. Confusion flickered in his eyes as he watched the blonde, only for panic to immediately replace it when he noticed him trying to undo his belt. "W-Wait, no!" Grabbing hold of those delicate hands again, he pulled them away with a frantic shake of his head. "That's not what I want from you; you don't have to do any of those things!" He pleaded.

It was only after final Yuu’s adamant refusal did Alois stop from proceeding any further, dropping his sultry mask to instead give an annoyed scowl. “Seriously? You’re blushing that hard and still denying that you want this? Fine. Just hurry up and tell me what you want instead so we can move this along already.” He retorted snippily, crossing his arms and looking over all exhausted by this whole ordeal of ‘transaction talk.’ “...I’m tired and just want to get it over with already.” He muttered under his breath with a sigh, his soulful pale blue eyes still looking impossibly sad but resigned to whatever horrible fate he still assumed Yuu would be putting him through. 

Alois knew the ravenhead kept offering to tell him everything for free, but did he really think he was that stupid? No way would Yuu actually go through with that! He obviously just wanted Alois to let his guard down so that he’d get to see the pain on his face when he announced that he was lying and demanded something for it anyway! Well, Alois wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of believing his little ‘nice act’. 

“I obviously can’t pay you in money so we’ll have to improvise. You want to punch me or something? Spit in my face?” Despite being said with a smirk, it was clear that it was a genuine offer. “I bet you’d love that. It would make you feel so much better wouldn’t it? After learning that I wanted to be a bloodsucker and hated your guts don’t you want to teach me a lesson?” The blonde taunted in encouragement. Though the more Yuichiro kept vehemently refusing, the more Alois's expression began to crumble. "I...I don't have anything else to give you. I can't offer anything other than myself." He whispered pleadingly. "Please...there must be something you want from me! If it's wealth or riches I... I can steal something? Just tell me what you want and I'll get it okay? We'll make a deal and you'll get your compensation. So tell me the secret to your power! I've seen cursed gear before but no one has ever looked or felt like _ you _ ... so I know you're hiding something! You have to be! You can show me how I can be strong!" He looked at him pleadingly, all earlier haughtiness bled out of him. "Chiro-chan... I don't want to keep living powerlessly like this. I _ can't _."

Seeing the boy gradually fall apart in front of him after each attempt had Yuichiro's heart _ aching _. In the beginning he had been flustered and embarrassed, completely unsure of how to respond. The forwardness of the boy's actions was something he wasn't used to at all, and so he couldn't help but to react in such a way. But even through that, he could still think clearly enough to reject the offers. He wouldn't let his family be forced to do such things - even if it was very clear that he had already been throughout the years. 

He had known that all of the time with the vampires must have changed Alois' way of thinking, but he had never thought it had broken him to _ this _ extent. The fact that he thought he had to do something so degrading in order for Yuu to tell him a simple piece of information... it really hurt him to see. It was clear on his face as he looked at the blonde quietly, his expression slowly crumbling almost simultaneously with his companion's. But he managed to pull himself together soon enough. Alois was the one that needed strength right now, not him. As much as he tried to pretend he didn't need it, Yuichiro knew that he did - and that meant that in this moment he would have to be strong for the both of them. With a deep sigh, he let the pained expression melt away from his face, slowly replacing it with a smile as he set his gaze back on the boy in front of him. 

"I really don't need anything in return..." Yuu once again insisted with those same words, pausing briefly as he considered what to say next. It was obvious now that Alois wouldn't accept it if he simply told him what he wanted to hear; he seemed to expect that he would demand something in return, which was most likely what the vampires had done. So if he wanted the blonde to listen to him and be at ease, he had to come up with _ something _ that he could request.

Dark brows furrowed as Yuichiro thought, his emerald gaze drifting away to the ground momentarily. Everything that Alois had offered to give him... it made him so angry that the vampires had done this to him; had made him think that he had to seduce or steal to get what he wanted. The mere thought of all the times he must have had to degrade himself in the presence of vampires made Yuichiro's blood boil. If only he could have gotten there sooner...

"Oh!" An idea struck him then, one that he was amazed he didn't think of first thing. The anger in his expression dissipated in an instant, and it was instead lit up with one of his trademark grins as he returned his gaze to Alois. "How about this; if you promise to stay by my side from here on, then I'll tell you about my power. You can't go back to the vampires no matter what, you've gotta stay with me! And then... we can be family again, like before. If you can do that, then I'll tell you everything you want to know. I promise."

Of all things he could have asked for, and all the things Alois had offered- the blonde was utterly shocked Yuu had finally settled on asking the one thing that was _the_ _hardest for Alois to give!_ As innocently spoken as it was, Alois couldn’t help taking it in the worst way possible, and flinched heavily at the ‘demand.’ After all, to Alois, Yuichiro was essentially asking for him to give up his freedom. Chained to side for as long as he lived… did that mean he would be his new ‘Master’? That the chain of his collar would now belong to him? Alois let his eyes slip closed for a moment, his shoulders slumping in resignation. He should have known. Under that sweet facade, Yuichiro was just like everyone else… looking for a way to _control him. _

The reaction Yuu saw in his companion’s face in response to his words was... different than he expected, to say the least. Alois looked devastated even to someone who was as bad at reading emotions as Yuichiro could be. He was just beginning to think that he may have said something wrong when the blonde suddenly opened his eyes to fix him with a determined gaze that seemed to pierce right through him. 

“Fine! I’ll stay by your side till you want me to leave.” Alois answered with a snarl.‘_ Krul may have tried to own be but I never saw her as my Queen! And it won’t work this time either! You want me to be by your side for all eternity? We’ll see how long that really lasts before you’re sick of me and wanting me to leave! Family? Ha! You won’t want to keep me for more than a week before you’d be kicking me out or abandoning me once again.’ _He thought furiously to himself, blue eyes still ablaze with a drive that could have rivalled Yuu’s own.

Yuu had recognized those eyes the moment they fixed on him; those were the eyes of someone who had just made a powerful resolve in their heart - the very same eyes that he often had himself. The sight had almost put a smile on his face. _ Almost. _ ...until Alois spoke again. The fact that he genuinely thought Yuu would just grow bored of him and abandon him... it was truly painful. In fact what part of this conversation _ hadn’t _caused them both pain? He could only imagine the sorts of things the blonde must have been through in order for him to develop such a mindset! He had already guessed that it wouldn't be easy to convince Alois of his good intentions judging from their interactions thus far, but that didn't bother him in the least. However long it took, he would make sure he proved that he was here to stay. That Alois was still and always had been his family. 

Yuichiro had opened his mouth to say exactly that, but before he could get a single word out, Alois was surging forward to grip the sides of Yuu’s face and gifting him with one of the most surprising things that had happened so far! Emerald hues widened in surprise, a deep blush coloring his skin as his mind registered the feel of lips pressed firmly against his own. It only lasted for a second for Alois’s petal soft lips to mold against Yuu’s mouth, but just that second was long enough to leave the ravenhead completely flustered and very obviously caught off guard. Before he could even think to kiss back properly, Alois was pulling back with a huffy expression. _ “ _ There! _ Sealed with a Kiss _. Now neither of us can break our promise!” 

(A long buried memory might have resurface then, of a bubbly blonde teasingly kissing a much younger Yuu on his blushing cheek with a wet smack ** _”Sealed with a Kiss Chiro-chan! Now you can’t break your promise!” ) _ **

It seemed Alois had just given him the ‘grown up version’ of that. Though at first, Yuu’s head was in such a blushing cloud he almost didn't hear the words spoken after the surprise kiss! It was only once he realized it dida warmth immediately blossom in his chest. Memories of a very similar exchange surfaced in his mind, albeit much more innocent and pure than this one - but the sentimentality behind it remained just the same. Or at least he hoped it did. Or had those damn vampires gone and taken that from him too?

The mere knowledge of what the vampires had done to that Jim of the past... it both infuriated and pained Yuu to think about. But what Alois had done just now had to be proof that there was still some of the boy he knew deep inside! It was only natural that he had built so many walls and sharpened himself into a more independent and dangerous person. After all, Yuichiro had done the same.

Though while it might have been touching that the younger still remembered such a practice (and was evident that there might’ve been a tiny bit of _ ‘Jim’ _ still left in him,) the tender nostalgia of the action was slightly stripped knowing that this new practice might have been enforced by the cruel vampires. Especially with all the other sexual favours the blonde had been offering earlier. Even now, the blonde didn’t seem the least bit unruffled or unabashed by the surprise kiss. There was no blush on his face and when the blonde saw the one on Yuichiro’s, Alois had merely raised an eyebrow a slow smirk slowly forming. “Chiro-chan still gets shy so easily…” He had murmured, crawling closer to him as he ran his index finger across Yuu’s lowerlip. “I guess some things never change.” 

At the very least, the very gentle human touch had brought forth a slight but genuine warmth in Alois’s tone as his gaze softened. However it only lasted for a short precious moment before he seemed to catch himself and snatched his hand back, his expression shuttering off back to his cold mask. “So? I agreed to your little _ deal _. Now it’s your turn to hold up your end or I’ll slice your tongue out! What’s the secret to your power?” 

Even as Alois tried to sound threatening, (and the lithe blonde was definitely dangerous; radiating all the aura and agility of a graceful feline sharpening it's claws), he couldn’t hide his burning curiosity, looking much more like an eager kitten than a predatorial jungle cat as he leaned into Yuu’s personal space, and pulled on his arm. “Tell me!” He demanded (or at least _ tried to _ demand as it came off in much more of a whining tone than he would have liked.) 

Hearing all this, the corners of Yuu’s lips lifted into a smile despite his companion's threats (which he had no doubt were genuine!) Even in such a twisted situation as this, he couldn't help but feel a little happy. The warmth of the memories playing in his mind allowed him to keep his gentle smile a little longer, before he was furrowing his brows to formulate a reply to what Alois wanted to know. 

Alois naturally took the pause in silence personally, pouting a little as he blamed his less than stellar intimidation on the fact that he was dripping so much blood it was getting hard to hold himself up. He ended up a leaning a little more on the ravenhead, his head dropping to rest on his shoulder. “I want to know everything about you...”

"Well... you already know about the army's weapons, and how they have demons in them." Yuichiro lifted his free arm to rest on the hilt of Asuramaru as he spoke, the other absentmindedly circling around Alois to support him as he felt the blonde leaning into him. "My sword is the same; a demon named Asuramaru is sealed inside of it. Because of the contract with him, I'm able to use his power as my own, just like the others from JIDA. So I'm not really much different than them when it comes to that." He chuckled a bit, although the smile lasted only a second before something more solemn overtook his expression, as though his mind had wandered somewhere far away. 

Alois listened with rapt attention, giving Yuu a look as if he was devouring every single word. The young teen had a way of making it sound so simple, but Alois instantly knew there was more to it than that. Granted his experience with the weapons boiled down to only his own with Claude but… he doubted anyone else had been so infused with the demon like Yuichiro had been and yet still have complete control of himself. In those few seconds of him running - <strike>Alois refused to think of it as being rescued!</strike> \- the blonde had felt the power coursing through Yuu like it was his _ own _ not like it was borrowed. Everything about him had screamed a completely different person. Someone _ untouchable_. <strike>someone God-like.</strike> And as flippant and modest as Yuichiro was currently being with chalking it all up to the power of his weapon, Alois knew it was more than that. And the blonde wasn’t about to be satisfied with only half the story. So with his ice-blue eyes boring into Yuu’s sharp green ones, Alois urged him to continue.

He was not disappointed.

"-Well in addition to that, I'm... not exactly human myself. Even Asura himself said that there's something sinister in me. I don't know what exactly it is, and no one will tell me any details."

“Not human…” Alois echoed softly, though there was a tone of amazement in his voice as opposed to disdain. Not that it was really a surprise when Alois expressed how badly he didn’t want to be a ‘weak human’ anymore

Clearly Yuu didn’t feel the same sense of awe, for by now the ravenhead was scowling, his free hand clenching into a fist. "They told me that those of us in the Hyakuya orphanage were experimented on, but I haven't gotten anymore info aside from that." Yuu lifted his eyes to glance over at the boy resting on his shoulder, offering him a sheepish smile. "I'd gladly tell you more but I don't know hardly any more than you do, even now. All I know is that apparently I'm part demon, or Seraph, or maybe some third thing they haven't told me about yet.".

Despite any reverence Alois held for the hidden power Yuu might have buried inside him wasn’t enough to cause the blonde to withhold his flinch at the mention of being experimented on. And for the first time Alois slid his gaze away, not being able to meet his eye. “…They did.” He confirmed so softly that a single breeze would have blown his voice away. “All of us. We were-“ Alois cut himself off, clearing his throat and forcing his tone to sound uncaring before continuing

“I overheard Krul mentioning it once. That she was excited to have one of the experiments in her care.” _ ’She just didn’t know I was the failed one.’ _ Alois thought bitterly. While everyone’s memories had been erased, Alois could still remember bits and pieces of it. Or, at least the only memory that mattered to him. While he had been a failure… Luka had been a success. Alois grit his teeth as he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin. If only he had been stronger. If only it had worked on _ him _ instead of his baby brother! Why… why was he always too weak to do anything? Why could he never save the ones he loved? Alois remembered it… it took him a long time, but eventually he remembered it; His little brother hooked up to multiple machines and wires, waving at him through the glass as those big grey eyes slowly turned black. He remembered his smile; painfully prominent even on the day his heart stopped. He remembered that he died for his sake. Remembered how they had no use for Alois who’s body rejected every experiment; that they were going to cut their losses and just dissect him to find out why it didn’t work. And he remembered Luka going beserk to save him. Remembered how his baby brother died protecting him when it should have been the other way around! Remembered the feeling of his tiny body growing cold in his arms…

For so long his memories had been overwritten. Every time he thought back to Luka he had been _ so sure _ that his death had all just been due to a vampire sucking him dry. Hell it was something he had even bonded with Yuichiro over when he shared the painful memory back when they first started to grow close! ...Alois had no idea it had all been a false memory implanted to keep him quiet on knowing the _ truth. _ It was only upon forming that contract with that demon Claude did those few of his precious memories unlock. Did the blonde finally come to realize it was _ humans _ who were the true evil ones. Did Alois’s desire for the death of humanity increase ten-fold.

Alois barely noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was sure Yuu had noticed, but Alois couldn’t tell him more even if he wanted to. (Like hell was he about to bring up <strike>his</strike> _Jim's_ dead little brother when he was Alois now!) And he couldn’t remember anything else from _before_ the vampire take-over no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t sure if Yuu had even arrived yet when all this had been going on or if he had been experimented on in a completely different wing. The first time he remembers meeting his ‘cute Chiro-chan’ was in Sanguinem when they were lining up to donate blood. In fact the only reason any of his old memories had returned at all was due to Alois’s intense desire to protect Yuu when he thought he had been captured by the elder vampire Trancy. The fear and determination of not letting someone he love and care for die _yet again_ had triggered the repressed memories to break through the artifical wall and re-manifest the moment the contract was created with that wretched demon Claude.

Unfortunately, once the contract ended, and the borrowed powers left him after killing Trancy, Alois was left with more questions than answers. He had been relieved that the vampire had been merely spinning lies, and that Yuichiro was far away from here… but it also left Alois with his mind splitting into fragments of jagged-edged glass from what he had uncovered. It felt like he was falling apart and it couldn’t have been at a worse timing when he was surrounded by blood-thirsty vampires who tortured humans for fun. 

Alois had felt so alone. With Yuichiro having ran away and everyone else dead, Alois had been the only one left from that orphange -which hadn’t been happy memories to begin with- but now even _ that _ seemed tainted. And he wondered, in manic-crazed laughter, _ ’Had I ever known happiness?’ _ Was there ever a time Alois was actually happy? Or had it all been illusions of his own cloaked denial? From what he was aware of ignoring the gaps in his memory; He had gone from being abandoned, to living on the streets, to somehow finding the orphanage, to being experimented on, to being live-stock, to being tortured as Trancy’s toy, to becoming Krul’s pet. 

Alois… didn’t think he understood such an emotion such as joy. He was pretty sure the closest he ever got to feeling happy… was those simple times playing with Yuu.

** _’How pitiful_ ** .’ a mocking voice echoed in his mind. Though at this point Alois couldn’t even identify who it belonged to. Was it the elder Trancy? Claude? _ Himself? _ Eitherway, it caused that darkness lurking inside him to _ burn _. This rotten world and everyone in it who had caused him nothing but misery…

i̸̇̄t̵͛͠ ̷́͠s̵̔̔h̷̎̈́ȍ̷͝u̷͗̕l̷̒̕d̵͚̑ ̸̂̊j̶̒͆u̸̅͌s̸̅̏t̴̃́ ̵̐̐d̴̓͆i̵͌̇e̸̓͘

The sad part was, Alois didn’t even have the strength to cause anything to change. Not as the struggling butterfly trapped in a spider’s web he was now. And now that Yuu had ripped him away from his master plan of becoming a vampire he couldn’t do a damn thing! But…maybe Yuu could.

“And if you could choose…” Alois whispered, his voice delicate and his expression a rare vulnerable one. “You said you don’t know what you are; human, demon, seraph, or something else- but if you could pick, what would you choose? Would you really choose human? Would a human have been able to get us out of there? Would a human have been able to fight against the vampires? Is a human going to be able to protect me when the entire clan comes after you? Face it. You can’t do a damn thing by yourself! You only got us out of there because you were borrowing the powers. Isn’t that right? So why wouldn’t you want to be something more if you could? You want me to stay by your side yet you’re not even prepared of the responsibility that comes with it. I’m going to be your _ curse _ Chiro-chan. Death and tragedy follows me wherever I go. And you think you’re capable of handling that? How long until you abandon me as soon as things get tough?” 

His teary and angry gaze soon melted into one of temptation and encouragement as he stroked the side of Yuu’s cheek. “Orrr” he purred out sharply, his manipulative persona redawned like a well-worn mask. “You could always just give up. Give me back to the vampires and make them turn me.” Alois leaned his face in closer, so close that they were almost kissing again as they could both see every fleck of light reflecting in each other's irises before Alois slowly turned his head so that his lips just ghosted the shell of Yuu’s ear as he whispered. “The alternative being that you’re the one who turns. Into something stronger than a human. Something that can make a difference.”

Alois pulled back, but the sultry look was gone and slowly bled into some akin to a mix of desperation and anger. “You have all this power thrumming through your veins. I can feel it-!” Alois emphasized this by running his finger up Yuu’s arm. “And yet you choose not to use it. It’s a selfish waste. Especially when there are other’s who would have _ killed _ to be able to have it.” Alois couldn’t hold back his budding tears any longer and hid his face in Yuichiro’s chest, muffling the sound of his cries as best as he could. 

Alois wasn’t sure if he was crying for his past, for his shortcomings, or for the future he could never have but he knew the universe was most definitely mocking him by bringing back the one person into his life who he both hated and loved equally with all his broken bloody heart.  
  
  
  
  
-


	8. A Promise Forged in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ “This is your metamorphosis. Now let’s see what emerges from the cocoon of your dead corpse.”_

  
  
For what seemed to be several moments, all that he could do was hold the crying figure in his arms tightly - or, well.. as tightly as he dared to with Alois' injuries. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right. Yuichiro would have never been able to get him out of Sanguinem if it wasn't for the use of his demon's powers. Alois was only speaking the truth that he had known all along, but tried not to acknowledge. Without the power of his demon, he couldn't do anything. As a _human, _he couldn't do anything. He was helpless. Powerless. That thought had nagged at him ever since his escape from the vampires all those years ago. It was what had made him so adamant about getting his own Cursed Gear; so that he could become stronger and have the power to protect the people he cared about. But, now that he thought about it, had he _ really _ gotten stronger? Or had he simply leeched off the power of another being in order to attain that strength?

"You're right.." Yuu answered as he finally he spoke up. 

Alois felt his heart skip a beat as he blinked up at him in surprise. The blonde hadn’t expected Yuu to agree so easily! Then again, just because Alois had been trying to manipulate him into seeing things a certain way, didn’t mean any of what the blonde had said was any less true. Yuu _ was _ weak without his powers. They all were. They were mere humans in a world of self proclaimed gods and monsters... was it really so wrong to want to use whatever means they had at their disposal? Alois knew without a shadow of a doubt that if their positions had been switched and he had been the one blessed with Yuu’s powers he wouldn’t have hesitated to use them, even if that meant throwing away his humanity in the process. He would pay _ anything _ no matter the cost if it meant becoming someone strong enough to protect what was most precious to him. <strike> Alois had already proven exactly that when he made his first deal with Claude. </strike>

“It’s okay...” Alois cooed softly as the boy went stiff in his arms, gently stroking Yuu’s back as he replied in a sugary sweet tone that was probably meant to be soothing. “If I become a vampire, I can protect you...” (Naturally Alois wasn’t willing to give that option up so easily when he had spent years fueling that fantasy!)

...but it turned out Yuichiro had reached a different conclusion; one that Alois had hoped the ravenhead would make the moment he first felt the thrum of power running under his skin. 

The expression on Yuichiro’s face had hardened a little from the realization of his own weakness, the look in those green eyes betraying the inner turmoil as his mind continued to race. "Without this power, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I couldn't even save myself, let alone you or anyone else." The arms still wrapped around the blonde shook slightly. "I can't protect anything without power. It's the whole reason I even joined the army."

** _But what if that power is taken away?_ **

The thought made the ravenhead freeze up, his body going rigid with the realization that it was indeed possible. As he was now, it would be simple for the vampires to rid him of the power he possessed through Asuramaru. And then he would simply be a weak human, unable to do anything. Just like Alois said. Slowly, the dark seed that the boy had planted in his mind began to take root. He could understand a little better now, why Alois so strongly craved to become something other than human. It was an unfortunate truth that humans were frail and powerless, especially against something like a vampire or a horseman of the apocalypse. In order to truly protect what was dear to him... 

"...I'll just have to become something other than human." Yuichiro finished the thought aloud, his voice barely audible even in the silence. As if in response to his new resolve, he could feel a familiar power thrumming faintly in his veins, the markings that had started to dissipate gradually creeping onto his skin again. He fixed his gaze on Alois, his emerald green eyes set ablaze with renewed determination. "If it means I can protect the people important to me, I'll become whatever it takes."

Needless to say, Alois was thrilled. _ ’Yes! This is what I was waiting for. Now you see the true potential you could reach if you just gave up these foolish notions of staying human when it gives no benefits whatsoever! _’ The blonde felt his hope spark in the tiniest amounts. Maybe this wouldn’t be a useless failure after all! ...Still, he had to be sure of Yuichiro’s conviction. Needed to be sure that he wouldn’t change his mind and betray him later down the line. Alois had spent too many hard years learning to stop trusting in anyone but himself... anything else would merely end in disappointment. Could he really put his faith in the ravenhead in front of him?

“...Pretty words, but are you truly willing to accept the responsibility that comes with them?” Alois asked evenly, refusing to let his voice rise in excitement when he saw those enchanting markings begin to reappear across that soft porcelain skin. Those determined emerald eyes burned into him as if they had been lit aflame by the power of Yuichiro’s own will, and that was what was truly convincing Alois...but even so, he didn’t want Yuichrio to see that the blonde was beginning to sway to his side. He wanted proof first. Actions spoke louder than words after all.

Alois was already leaning all his weight onto the young teen, so it wasn’t hard for him to gently nudge him down till Yuichiro was laying on the ground on his back with the blonde completely ontop of him. Carefully, Alois shifted upwards so that he was straddling him as he stared down at the beautiful boy below him. He could feel Yuu’s muscles tense, could feel the jolts of electrifying power coursing through them as the blonde ghosted a finger tenderly down the side of Yuichiro’s face (right beside one of the tattoo-like markings), and then so achingly softly moved the fallen bangs off his forehead in almost the same way a lover would. 

The touch itself wasn’t invasive, but it somehow felt more intimate than a kiss. It wasn’t that it was done overly affectionately, but more so that it represented a deeper bond between them, or a look into what they could be if Yuichiro was willing to do this for Alois. And for a moment the blonde merely locked eyes with him, refusing to break the stare and letting his own pale blue orbs battle against sparkling green ones in a smolder of firey determination and drive.

Then with movements as gracefully as a ballerina, that slender hand trailed from his face down to his chest, and rested right over Yuichiro’s racing heart. Perhaps as a way of telling if his pulse would remain steady or jump as if caught in a lie when he began to speak. “Are you willing to do whatever it takes? Are you truly willing to give up the last of what you held sacred? The last of which made you who are?” Alois asked. (Of course Alois was referring to Yuu being _ human _ -he would always be his dumbly optimistic ‘Chiro-chan’ no matter what he became!) “Would you sacrifice your very soul if it came to it?” The blonde’s melodic voice was as hushed as it was serious, as if this oath being made here and now would become an unbreakable vow between them for the rest of their lives. 

For a few painfully long moments, all that Yuichiro could do was stare up at the boy above him, into those bright blue eyes that felt as if they were piercing straight through him and into his very soul. Their gaze made him feel bare and exposed, as if there was nothing within him that Alois couldn't see in that moment. But oddly enough, he wasn't disturbed by this. Not once did he flinch away from the fiery gaze of the other, nor did he take his eyes off him. A silent battle of wills raged between them as the blonde spoke, each word carrying the weight of the decision that hung over Yuichiro's head. Except, by this point... there was no decision to make. He had already chosen his path, from the moment that he laid eyes on Alois for the first time in years. The instant he saw the precious family from his childhood, his heart had been set. 

And so when Alois spoke his next sentence (that was truly nothing short of a fierce command,) Yuu was already convinced. Slowly, the raven head would raise one hand from where it lay at his side on the floor to rest upon the small one pressed against his chest. The fire that was burning between them swirled into an inferno, and although Alois never rose his voice, he might as well have shouted them from space with the amount of intensity behind it: “Show me the strength of your resolve!”

It wasn’t clear what exactly Alois expected Yuichiro to do to prove himself, but it was obvious that simply speaking his agreement wasn’t going to be enough. Alois expected a display of blood and promise worthy of his trust. He wasn’t going to believe in Yuu otherwise.

But Yuichiro was ready for it. And as if in response to the resolve in his heart, the markings continued to creep along his skin as a smile lifted his lips, his gloved hand closing around the cool skin of his companion’s, still retaining a bit of its original warmth despite all the recent bloodloss of its owner. "If it means protecting my family, I'm willing to give everything. I don't care what happens to me, or what I have to become in the process. If I become a demon or a monster, so be it. As long as I can protect what's dear to me."

Without breaking his gaze, Yuichiro reached down with his free hand to find the hilt of his sword. The smile lingering on his lips faded as he lifted it into Alois' view, the expression on his face one of pure determination and resolve. "But if you really don't believe me..." Emerald hues flashed with something akin to a challenge as he pushed the sword toward the blonde, and although his words were spoken in a soft tone much unlike his usual one, the weight they carried was immense.

"Then you can kill the old me with your own hands right now." 

Those green in his eyes slowly took on a red tint, his gaze unwavering as it remained fixed on the boy above him. He could feel the power still thrumming through his veins, responding to the strong desire that gripped his heart. But now there was something... more. Something darker. It was reflected in the way Yuichiro stared up at Alois with that challenging glint in his eyes, the way his lips curled into the most subtle of grins where the tips of pointed canines could just barely be seen. The seed that he had planted was taking root, and slowly but surely Yuichiro was letting go of what was left of his humanity. 

"Put an end to the weak ‘human me’ yourself."

Time felt like it was frozen as Yuu’s words- no, his _ oath _ reached Alois’s delicate ears. Yuu’s heart beneath his palm remained steady and sure, proving his sincerity, while ironically it was the blonde’s heart who was stuttering and skipping faster than a stampede (Most likely in a worry that he refused to admit existed.)

Alois swallowed thickly, as the markings coiled up Yuu’s arm, the power thrumming from him so thickly it felt electric in the air. This whole surreal situation may have been the result that Alois had been hoping for, but imagining it and _ seeing it _ were two separate realms of incredulity! <strike> He could only imagine how it must feel to experience it. How lucky Yuu was to be able to have this as an option. It wasn’t fair! Alois hated that he was never the one to draw the lucky end of the stick </strike> <strike>.</strike> But those thoughts aside, to witness Yuichiro - the only person from his past he truly cared for and the only person who ever betrayed him - give himself in to Alois’s whims, and throw away the last of sense of his self to submit himself to the fate in which the blonde was promising to create for them... well it was as riveting as it was touching.

Never had he expected for Yuu to go this far to prove a point.

And then there was the magnitude of the offer he was suggesting! What Yuu was proposing went beyond what any sane person would do. And Alois... well he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love him a little for it. (After all, killing him had been his intention the moment he first reappeared in his life after all this time.)

There were of course other things about what Yuichiro had said that had rubbed him the wrong way. The ravenhead had implied he was willing to do this because there were _ people _ he wanted to protect. Well, that simply wouldn’t do. Alois refused to share. And if this was going to work then he wanted to be Yuu’s one and only. Luckily the blonde knew exactly how to make that clear... And it all came back to the hilt of the heavy sword being pushed into his hand.

The dark challenging smile on Yuichiro’s face was what finally got Alois to move. And after what seemed like both an eternity and yet no time at all; the blonde moved his hand off Yuu’s chest to better grip the sword with both hands. Those emerald eyes felt like they were piercing straight through his heart, and with a shiver (that Alois could no longer tell whether it was from fear or excitement), he slowly leveraged the blade right at his throat...only to drag the sword downwards down the front of Yuichiro’s coat, ripping the buttons open to expose the vulnerable pale chest underneath.

“Are you scared to die?” Alois asked softly, voice so earnest and calm it completely contradicted his earlier tone of forcefulness or the current trembling of his fingers. “It’s okay if you are. I was, when I had to kill the person I used to be to become who I am now.” He admitted, his touch as gentle as an angel’s as he caressed Yuu’s skin for just a moment before positioning the tip of the hilt directly above his beating heart. “But there’s no need to be.” The blonde promised, a dark wide grin of his own growing on his own face as he leaned forward to whisper in an oath of his own. 

“This is your metamorphosis. Now let’s see what emerges from the cocoon of your dead corpse.” With that, the blade pierced Yuichiro’s body, directly over his heart.

It was deep enough to run thick rivets of blood, the flesh tearing beneath the sword as easily as a doll’s. But surprisingly enough it wasn’t enough to kill him, not even close! In fact the stroke that had been made was done in absolute precision. And it became clear _ why _ when not even a moment later, Alois was making another clean cut. There was no more shaking of his hands, no more hesitation or worry. If Yuu was resolute...then so was Alois. The blonde had never been looking for Yuichiro to ‘kill himself’ for him after all, only to _ pledge himself _ to him for as long as he would have lived as a vampire. In other words: for eternity.

By the time he was finished carving into him, there against the paleness of his skin written in bright blood red, was the initials **A.T**

_ ’Do you understand?’ _ Alois silently asked as he dropped the sword to the side and leaned over him to place a single chaste kiss over the engraved wound. _ ’All this time you’ve cared about Jim, but now that he’s gone, can you care about me despite the person I’ve become? Will you wear Alois Trancy on your heart both figuratively and literally? Will all your actions from now on be with ‘Alois’ in mind? ...You said you’d be willing to give up your very soul to whoever you needed to if it meant achieving power. But now I want you to give your heart up to _ ** _me_ ** _ to achieve loyalty.’ _

Alois wasn’t sure if Yuu was able to pick up on his thoughts or the meaningful symbolism of what he had done, but with a deep breath, he silently descended down to lie completely on top of him with his head tucked in to Yuu’s neck right below his chin. 

Their two bodies surprisingly fit perfectly against one another, like two pieces of a puzzle. And quietly, with lips still tinted red from the bloody future scar he had just created, Alois placed a single kiss against his neck, right where he would have bitten him had destiny followed his plans and had turned him into a vampire. It was a kiss goodbye. Not to Yuu, but to those visions of red eyes and white clothes and eternal life and incredible strength. Because if Yuu had been willing to do this much to prove himself... then Alois could give up his plans on wanting to be a vampire and maybe just _ maybe _ put his faith in _ Chiro-chan _ instead. (At least for now.)

“Yuichiro Hyakuya is dead. He’s with Jim Macken now.” Alois whispered into his skin, absently feeling the rise and fall of the boy’s chest and giving himself a single private moment to ‘mourn’ the loss of the innocent naive ‘Yuu’ before lifting his head up with the same air of surety and confidence he always seemed to show. And then, with all the regality of the Queen vampire he’d no longer be able to replace, Alois demanded calmly “So tell me, who are you now?”

  
  


-


	9. The Second Fall (in Loyalty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of pain and sacrifice for a bloody future.

  
Yuichiro couldn't tell what sort of thoughts were going through Alois' head after his proposal; the expression he wore didn't give him much clues. And yet somehow, with the way their eyes remained locked and the strong sense of resolution he could sense emitting from the blonde, he knew that he had made the right choice.  
  
It wasn't that he really expected Alois to kill him, but Yuichiro was fully aware hadn't made a risk-free gamble, either. The blonde had demanded proof of his loyalty, and to someone like Yuu, the strongest form of loyalty one could offer was their own life. If Alois truly chose to kill him, then that would just mean even his life wouldn't be enough to atone for the years of torture he had indirectly put the boy through. 

It was strange, that he could make such a decision. There was still a strong determination in his heart, a desire to continue fighting alongside his squad and taking back the world from the vampires. As reckless as he was, normally Yuichiro would never directly put himself into a situation where he would most certainly die. He didn't _ really _ have a death wish, after all; far from it, in fact. But yet... right now, in this moment, whether it was from the influence of the dark power coursing through his veins or something entirely different, he felt that this was a gamble worth staking his life on. That it would be okay to die this way, if it would bring the boy he had cherished from childhood peace. If it would be proof of his undying loyalty and trust in the blonde.

And so when he felt the tip of the blade cutting through the fabric of his uniform, felt the cool air hit his exposed skin and send a shiver down his spine, there was nothing but a calm resolution. The dark smile had faded from his lips, but his eyes remained locked on the sky blue ones above him, a steady and unflinching gaze even as he felt the cold metal of his own sword against his skin, right above his heart. There was an ache in his chest from the words whispered into the air, a feeling of both guilt and empathy clawing at him from inside. But the pain from that was soon drowned out completely when the tip of the blade finally pierced his flesh.

Immediately his body went rigid, a sharp intake of breath effectively cutting off any reply he may have been thinking of making. The slow movement was agonizing, but he realized rather quickly through the haze of pain that the cut being made wouldn't be deep enough to kill him. It became clear not a moment later that Alois' intentions were something entirely different; the second cut was at a different angle, as well as the next. By the end of the third stroke, Yuichiro was certain that the blonde's true motive was to carve something into his skin. The pain had him struggling to stay still, gloved fingers clawing at the dirt beneath him as he grit his teeth to hold back the sounds of pain that rose in his throat.

It was over much sooner than he expected, even if the moments themselves had seemed to drag on just as slowly as the movement of the sword had felt. His chest rose and fell a little faster than before, pulse elevated from the shock of pain. Emerald hues, slightly glassy but still just as resolute as before, shifted to look at the blonde.

The kisses pressed against his skin were so tender it made his heart flutter, a familiar warmth blooming in his chest as he relaxed against the ground beneath him. He couldn't see just what had been carved into his skin yet, but he didn't need to. Somehow he already knew. Through those blazing azure eyes he understood everything, had heard every unspoken word and felt every ounce of symbolism. 

The words whispered into his neck seemed to cut deeper than the blade of his sword ever could. For a moment, he allowed himself a moment of sorrow. Not for himself, but for the quiet blonde at his side. _‘That's right, Jim is dead now.’_ He had been sacrificed for the sake of becoming stronger; for the sake of _ living _. The one before him was no longer Jim, but Alois. And for the first time since reuniting with his long lost family, Yuichiro felt that he finally understood - finally saw the boy in front of him for who he really was. And now, his old self was gone as well. The 'Yuichiro Hyakuya' of the past was dead. Sacrificed for the sake of protecting what was important to him.

_So who are you now?_

"...." At first, he was silent in response to Alois' inquiry. There was a name that floated to the forefront of his mind, one that he had long since forgotten. One that he had been forced to abandon during his time in Sanguinem, to fall under the collective alias of all the other children from the orphanage. What better way to announce his rebirth than by taking back the name that had been stolen from him all those years ago?

His eyes opened slowly to lock upon his companion as he arrived at his answer. One hand lifted to rest against the side of the blonde's face, the corners of his lips curving upwards into a grin that seemed to be a rare mixture of his usual sunny disposition and the darker tone that had been introduced only moments before. Its slightly twisted nature was noticeably different to the 'old Yuu', with sharp fangs glinting in the light and a shadow in his eyes.

"I'm Yuichiro Amane, the demon that's going to take back the future that was stolen from us."

  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MM: I know this chapter, (as with Alois’s previous solo chapter!) was a little short, but we hope you enjoyed the double update this week to make up for it! ^^ So if you haven’t already, make sure you go back and read the two new chapters we put out before this one!
> 
> As for why we decided to make this a solo Yuu chapter... well we just felt it was a pretty pivotal moment for him that deserved it’s own focus. We hope you enjoyed the subtle similarities and major differences in mindset between this one and Alois’s interlude (back in chapter 5) where both characters were willing to make that grand sacrifice for the other! This is definitely the start of it all so from here on out be prepared for the _real_ adventure to begin! ;D


	10. A Moment Under The Sun (never lasts long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ He could feel it coiling in his chest like dark tendrils, feeding the borderline bloodlust he felt toward the monster in front of him. _

-  
  
  
  
It had been a short while after Yuu had made his firm declaration. During which the adrenaline and thrill of the moment had slightly worn off, and Alois had insisted that Yuichiro take some time to rest while his wounds healed, (an excuse that they could both see through since it was Alois himself who was too proud to admit needing a few moments to try and catch his breath, the ragged bandages he was covered in having done little to stem the bleeding.)

Still, while the pair laid low, Alois with his head pillowed on Yuu’s lap, the blonde couldn’t help replaying that breathtaking moment over and over again in his head: That spectacular moment when his companion had thrown away his old name in favour of a new one that fit the ‘new him’, the blonde had been left absolutely starstruck. (“Yuichiro Amane...” Alois had remembered saying slowly, tasting the name on his tongue for the first time before giving an approving nod, and leaning further in to Yuu’s touch, his dark smile mirroring Yuu’s own. “A worthy name for a worthy cause. In that case, I’ll look forward to watching you fulfill your promise of rewriting our own destiny. Oh, and Chiro-chan? Welcome to Hell.”)

That had been at least an hour ago and yet the feeling of pride that had blossomed in his chest like a rose unfurling in his heart had yet to go away. In fact no matter how many times Alois studied Yuichiro’s expression, the confidence in his words never faded from the air around him. The blonde could detect no doubt, no wavers of uncertainty. In fact all the little details about him like the slightly dark aura, the fanged smile, or the power his companion was unconsciously exuding just below the surface like a gut feeling of caution when one is close to danger - only further spurred Alois on. 

He was actually starting to believe that he could trust him to follow through on his word. Especially now that the _‘weak old Yuu’_ was gone, and that the ravenhead finally realized that there would be no bringing _‘Jim’_ back either.

Yuichiro was having a similar moment of reprieve. In fact in this brief moment of calm following their intense exchange, Yuichiro could honestly say he was more at peace than he had been in years. Even if it was just sitting in the dirt with Alois' head resting in his lap, to him this was the very thing he had wanted for years. To have his beloved childhood companion alive, safe, (or as safe as one could be in a world such as theirs) and by his side. For so long he had spent countless nights ruminating over the loss of his family and hating himself for leaving Jim behind. He had blamed himself for his 'death'. Had agonized over what life could have been like if they could have only escaped together. 

And then, he had discovered that his precious family was alive. That the vampires had held him captive all this time. The already sleepless nights had become plagued with an obsessive desire to get to Sanguinem and rescue him, no matter the cost. And he had done it. He had successfully snatched Jim out of the vampires' deadly claws, and now he had him at his side once more!

Or well... it wasn't exactly _Jim_ that was with Yuu anymore. It was _Alois_, the boy reborn from the suffering he had endured. But he was still the same precious person that Yuichiro had wanted so badly to reunite with, to protect and cherish as he should have done so many years ago

As these thoughts went through the ravenhead’s mind, he felt himself tensing ever so slightly from the protective desire that sprang up in his chest. His expression hardened, but as if reading his thoughts, Alois shifted in his lap and caught his eye, a small smile tugging on his pale pink lips and instantly causing Yuichiro to soften again. It was impossible not to see that at least emotionally; the blonde was feeling a lot better than earlier! 

Physically speaking however... not so much. Though he tried to hide it, Alois had lost a lot of blood and needed food and water to replenish his energy soon. Moreover, as comfortable as Yuu’s lap was, the blonde had gotten used to the more luxurious life with the vampires - he wanted a real bed and wanted it now! So sitting up with a ‘demanding princess’ expression, Alois fixed Yuichiro with his signature pout and round kitten eyes. “I hope you don’t expect me to sit out here in the dirt all day. The vampires are probably searching for us as we speak. We need to get moving.”

The darkhaired boy blinked in surprise before his cheeks warmed, when he was faced with such a look, even Yuu couldn't help but fall victim to it! He had just opened his mouth to reply when Alois suddenly seemed to realize something.

The blonde had been looking around the dusty barren wasteland, unsure which direction to suggest they go. He hadn’t been allowed outside of Sanguinem this entire time, so it wasn’t like he had much insight in terms of navigation. But that was when the thought first struck him. _’Wait... I’m outside.’ _ All at once the severity of that statement sunk in and the taste of freedom slammed into him. “Oh!” Alois gasped, standing shakily to his feet (and pretending he didn’t need Yuichiro’s help to get up.)

_“Oh.”_ Alois repeated again once standing, this one much softer as his gaze turned from scorn to awe. As if the ugly landscape he had just been scrutinizing earlier was now the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. A smile unconsciously broke out on Alois’s delicate face as he suddenly raced forward!

"Is something-- ah, hey! Wait!" The ravenhead called out in shock when Alois suddenly started running after being helped up as if he was about to make a break for it! Yuu was quickly springing to his feet with the intention to chase after him. Surely Alois wasn't actually leaving after everything? He thought they had come to a mutual conclusion to stick together! 

But before he could begin to fully panic, it became clear that running hadn't been Alois' intention at all. In fact the reality was much more innocent. Alois was simply enjoying his first taste of freedom. A laugh of delight as airy and sweet as a fairybell chiming under the moonlight spilled from Alois’s parted lips as he skipped, and twirled about, running about from one end to the other to find glee and excitement in every tiny bit of his surroundings like a pet that had been let off it’s leash for the first time. (Which, was a little too fitting considering the gold collar was still around Alois’s neck. It was going to have to be one of the first thing’s to go when they found a place to settle down.)

For now Alois leapt and pirouetted about, his mood so high and happy, he even joyfully waved at Yuu as if to make sure he still had all his attention. “Did you see me? Did you see me? Look at all this space! We could go anywhere!” Alois grinned hyperly, his arms spread out wide as he tilted his face to the sky, the sunlight hitting his hair just right to give him a golden glow.

The shocked expression Yuu had been wearing melted into one of fondness as warmth spread through his chest. That's right, Alois hadn't been outside in years. This was his first time seeing the outside world since becoming livestock. In fact, prancing and twirling around the way that he was, he looked the happiest he had probably been in years. In that moment, Yuichiro could clearly see the boy from his past; the happy, smiling child that had brightened the grim days of being livestock to the vampires. And it was all because Yuu had rescued him. A sense of pride blossomed in his chest, and he smiled warmly at the blonde. When those shining blue eyes turned back on him, he felt his heart flutter in his chest. 

But naturally with his cursed luck a precious moment was as fragile as it was rare; it could never last long. And in this case was brought to a close with yet another brush with death. The warmth Yuichiro had been feeling turned ice-cold with fear the second he realized what was closing in on his most important person! For all Alois’s loud whooping and excited squeals had drawn a little too much attention. Something was coming. The ground suddenly beginning to vibrate was the only warning Yuu got before a giant Horseman of the Apocalypse would suddenly burrow right out of the sandy ground, bursting forth in an instant and horrifyingly standing directly behind an oblivious Alois, ready to strike him down before the blonde could even finish turning around in confusion!

The shock left Yuichiro frozen for a few seconds that felt more like an eternity before that icy grip on his heart promptly hardened into determination. As his gaze fixed on the Horseman of the Apocalypse, the green of Yuichiro's eyes gradually began shift, pupils shrinking into cat-like slits as all of his focus honed in on the grotesque creature preparing to strike his companion.

Asuramaru was drawn from its sheathe in the blink of an eye, and the power that coursed through his veins was almost dizzying. It was much stronger than before, fueled by the intense desire emanating from Yuu's heart. He could feel it coiling in his chest like dark tendrils, feeding the borderline bloodlust he felt toward the monster in front of him.

With a growl that normally would have shocked even him, the ravenhead dashed forward at an inhuman speed. He closed the distance between himself and the two in an instant, one arm hooking around Alois' waist to drag him out of harm's way as the other which wielded Asuramaru effortlessly sliced through one of the clawed arms that had been poised to attack the blonde. The Horseman shrieked in pain and reeled back, giving Yuu just enough time to move away with his precious cargo.

There were many things that had been running through Alois’s mind in the milliseconds between almost being eaten and Yuu pulling him out of harms way. Shock. _(‘What is happening?’)_ Adrenaline. _(‘Am I going to die?’)_ Thrill. _(‘It’s always exhilarating continuing this dance with death.’)_ Wonder. _(‘So these are the things that live on the outside beyond the gate.’)_ Acceptance. _(‘Fate hates me so much I’m not surprised that despite finally getting out I’m still cursed with misfortune following me wherever I go.’)_ Hysteria. _(‘No! I don’t want to die! Not yet! Not now! Not when I’m finally so close to my goal! <strike>Not after finally reuniting with Chiro-chan</strike> ‘)_ And then stronger than anything else, was the feeling of absolute and utter **awe**. _(‘..Chiro...chan? This power surrounding us so thickly I can taste it.... it really belongs to you?’)_ There were still several feelings that came after that _<strike>WarmthStrengthSafetyHome</strike>_ but Alois would deny he ever felt such things when he was wrapped up so suddenly and securely in Yuichiro’s arms. 

Instead pale blue eyes watched on with a wide-eyed stare as the feisty grumpy boy from his past - reborn into the powerful ‘demon’ Yuichiro Amane - showed off his skills without holding anything back since awakening for the first time.

It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Shifting Alois behind him, Yuu glanced over his shoulder briefly as the Horseman recovered from his strike. "Are you okay?" The question held a surprising amount of genuine concern despite the vicious way he sliced through the claw that came down toward him at the same time. He wasn't really given a chance to wait for an answer however, for the creature was already coming toward them again. Yuichiro wasted no time darting forward to meet it halfway, the blade of Asuramaru piercing through its chest with a single well aimed and powerful strike.

As it slumped to the ground, Yuu watched it with almost cold eyes that slowly began to return back to their original emerald color. Once he was sure the creature was dead, he let out a sigh that seemed to expel all of his previous bloodlust with it. When he next turned to face Alois, he looked normal again, like the same Yuichiro that had been smiling so fondly at him only moments before.   
  
  
  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you’re all okay and staying safe! ;w; ♡


	11. The Inadequacy of the Flightless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The salty metallic taste on Alois’s tongue wasn’t exactly new... how many times had the vampires crashed their bloodstained lips onto his after chewing on his neck? Had anything even really changed at all...? Here Alois was, ‘Free’ yet still with a collar around his neck. ‘Escaped’ yet still tasting blood on his lips. ‘Strong’ yet still human._

  
  
As Yuichiro effortlessly destroyed the threat, Alois had been watching on in surprise and awe. The ravenhead had been moving so fast, Alois didn’t even get the chance to answer Yuu’s question till it was all over! But the second he sheathed his sword and moved away from the corpse to approach the blonde, Alois was racing towards Yuu in a running hug as he leapt into his arms with a loud cheer “That was BLOODY BRILLIANT!” He exclaimed praisingly, unable to hide his excitement or pride for a moment longer as he locked his legs around Yuu’s waist. 

It was only due to his naturally quick reflexes that Yuichiro managed to catch the sudden armful of Alois he got without being knocked over, a startled yelp escaping as he stumbled backwards from the shock of the blonde’s momentum. His arms remained firmly locked around the other however, emerald eyes wide as they stared into the pale blue ones now merely inches from his own. The combination of the proximity and the praise that came from the blonde had a light blush dusting his cheeks, accompanied by a small sheepish chuckle. It was easy to forget that Alois had not seen much of the outside world, and the spectacle of a JIDA soldier utilizing their Cursed Gear was a pretty impressive sight even to people who were used to seeing it. But still, the almost child-like excitement in reaction to it was a nice surprise. It reminded Yuichiro of how he had been back when he first wanted to join the army; how the skills of his would be peers had fascinated and excited him. Was that how Alois was feeling now? It was admittedly odd to think of it from the opposite side, with the object of fascination being himself.

Still there were more important things on his mind than his ego, which was obvious as both his eyes and voice softened in concern and worry. "I’m sorry, I should have guessed that there would be Horsemen around here. I didn't think they would be this close to any sort of civilization." Lowering his hand to gently rub against Alois’s back, he craned his neck to try and examine the full state of the blonde without moving out of the closeness - or rather, to look for any new injuries in addition to what he already had. (He really needed to find some way to treat those old wounds…) "Were you hurt?"

“Me? Don’t be ridiculous. I’m the amazing Alois Trancy!” The boisterous blonde replied confidently as if that was an answer in itself. “Are  _ you _ okay?” Alois demanded, brushing Yuu’s concern off completely to instead cup a hand to the side of Yuu’s face to look into his eyes. “Your eyes...they were...” He trailed off, pausing for a moment before switching whatever he had been planning to say. “Your heart is racing.” He commented instead, his loud exuberance from earlier melting into something much softer as one delicate palm was still held against the side of Yuu’s warm face while the other was pressed against Yuu’s freshly bandaged chest; feeling his pulse pounding just behind the new initials. 

The dismissal of Yuichiro’s concerns had a light frown tugging his lips downward, brows furrowing as he prepared to further pry and insist that Alois let him check for new wounds. However that train of thought trailed off with the gentle touches that followed, the hand on Yuu’s chest sending a familiar warmth pulsing through his veins. Yuichiro could feel his heart racing beneath the small hand that rested over it, although whether it was out of lingering adrenaline and fear or something else entirely, he couldn't tell. It certainly didn't  _ feel _ like fear. In fact, what Yuichiro felt for the duration of the time the two of them remained locked face to face like that was quite the opposite. It was warm and gentle, but at the same time held a certain excitement just beneath the surface. A certain exhileration that he had only ever experienced in battle, yet a completely different kind altogether.

As Alois stared into Yuichiro’s eyes, it felt like the pair were frozen in a moment and there was no way the blonde was going to pull away first! He could feel Yuu’s pulse sky rocket under his palm, and wondered if Yuichiro was able to feel a similar sensation from his own galloping heart. It had been a long time since his own heart raced in something other than fear or despair. For the first time Alois felt... actually, w _ hat was this feeling? _ It wasn’t something he could say he’d ever remember feeling before. Was it simply an after effect from the electrifying power dancing off his companion? Or was this a sign of fate changing? It was weird... Alois almost felt some sort of connection to Yuu. Almost similar to when he-!

-Alois never got to finish his thoughts when a sudden stinging flare burned through his tongue around his contract mark, and the blonde unconsciously flinched from the unexpected pain, breaking whatever moment the two were sharing or about to have.

The raven haired teen was snapped out of his trance by the flinch of the blonde in his arms, the concern from before immediately overtaking his features. He opened his mouth to scold the other and state that he was in fact injured when Alois took that moment to smoothly unhook his limbs from around the soldier. Alois was secretly a little disappointed that the spell had been broken between them (nor was he exactly sure _why_ his old contract mark with Claude had chosen that moment to burn when it had been numb for years since last speaking with the demon) but so long as Alois managed to get any type of blush out of the raven head, he would still count their ‘moment’ as a win! So deciding a subject change was in order, Alois moved back from where he been clinging to Yuu while asking “What the hell was that thing? You called it a _Horseman_?” He pronounced slowly, obviously having never heard of such a name or creature before. 

While Yuichiro missed the loss of closeness, he took that opportunity to look him over, searching for any signs of new injuries or any woresening of old ones. He couldn't really tell at this point, unfortunately. But Alois himself seemed fine, the question he posed yet another bitter reminder of his years in captivity, sheltered away from the goings on of the outside world.

Of course this was the first time the blonde had seen such a thing, and while Alois had tried to keep his tone light with curiosity as he asked for more information about them, the truth was the blue-eyed boy felt entirely frustrated. He had certainly never felt coddled with the vampires when they treated him so harshly, but he did feel entirely stupid; knowing that they had purposely kept him in the dark about the outside world. The only person who had been willing to indulge him had been Ferid. (But naturally that hadn’t lasted long before the Queen sent him off.) And besides, Alois had no way of telling how much of what he told him was truth and how much was lies.

Which left Alois to the stormy feelings he was currently seething in which were unfortunately souring  _ Yuichiro Amane‘s _ “grand debut” as far as Alois was concerned. Because Alois didn’t like feeling stupid, but that was exactly how he felt. Like a stupid naive little boy who was somehow so far behind the boy in front of him.

Unbeknownst to the blonde’s growing feelings of his own shortcomings, Yuichiro tried to answer Alois’s question as best he could. The ravenhead frowning as he glanced over to the unmoving carcass of the creature behind his companion. "Yeah.. JIDA calls them the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. No one is really sure where exactly they came from, but it seems like they suddenly started to appear around the time the virus struck all those years ago." He folded his arms across his chest, eyes downcast as he tried to recall any useful information he might know that he could relay to the other. Unfortunately it seemed that no one, not even the higher ups like Guren or Kureto, knew exactly what the Horsemen were or where they came from. Or if they did, they chose to keep it from the rest of them. A possibility that was unfortunately very likely, but not one Yuichiro wanted to entertain. "They seem to be drawn to humans, but I've heard of a few incidents where they've attacked vampires, too."

Alois had gone uncharacteristically silent in answer. His mind racing far past the surface of their conversation. Alois had thought this pact between them would grow them both closer to one another, but instead all the blonde felt was what seemed like an endless chasm between them; with Alois constantly chasing after Yuichiro’s back. Yuu...was turning into a man. Not in his doll-like youthful looks obviously, or in his naively innocent mind and heart (Unlike Alois who saw himself as tainted and rotten beyond repair, the blonde saw his Chiro-chan as pure and angelic no matter the irony that the teen had literally proclaimed himself to become a  _ demon _ .) but Yuu was becoming a man in his dependability and strength. And where did that leave Alois? Always to be a damsel needing rescuing? To become a burden who couldn’t accomplish anything with his own will and strength? He was no helpless maiden! He wanted to become a man too! And not just any man, a  _ King! _

_ ’I....I want to be your equal.’ _ Alois thought to himself, crossing his arms over himself as he went silent and stared down at his lap.  _ ’I don’t want you to have to constantly keep saving me.’ _ Why was he always having to be the weak one?  _ ‘Will you ever feel like you can rely on me too...?’ _

_ ”They seem to be drawn to humans”  _ That sentence, while spoken by Yuu informatively with only the most innocent and helpful intentions in mind.... felt like the ultimate slap in Alois’s face.  _ ’Human. Human. Human.’ _ round and around the insult flung itself about in Alois’s head till he started to feel nauseous. That’s right... he was just some pathetic human now wasn’t he? Even his Chiro-chan had moved on to something stronger, more powerful. And yet what of Alois? He talked a big game about becoming a new person... but did he really? He might have gotten a snazzy new name but it seemed no matter what he tried to do the constant reminder of his humanity always found a way to be thrown back in his face. Even Yuu’s continued sentence that the horsemen might attack vampires too felt more like a pity comment than the actual truth.

The silence that had followed Yuichiro’s statement had emerald eyes looking over Alois in concern. Had he maybe said something wrong? Or maybe he was simply tired, or- what if he actually had been injured and Yuu had failed to find the new injury? That thought had just begun to take over and prompt the soldier to open his mouth in preparation to question his companion's wellbeing again when Alois suddenly turned away.

Alois felt the anger and jealousy burn inside his stomach like a swirling inferno for a few moments before it extinguished as quickly as it came. He didn’t have the energy to be mad right now. He just felt sick. Sick in disappointment and self disgust. Tears stung his eyes as those feelings of inadequacy kept rising and rising.... or wait was that actual stomach acid actually rising? It turned out the blonde’s metaphoric sickness might have been a bit more real than he thought and immediately Alois hurriedly turned around as he started retching. His knees buckled and hit the dusty sand, Alois coughed and choked, as thick liquid dripped down his lips. But it wasn’t bile that had come up, but blood.

The second he heard the sound retching, Yuichiro's eyes widened, and he was at the blonde's side in an instant. "Shit, are you okay?" His hands hovered over the small trembling frame of the other, unsure whether or not to hold him while this was happening - or if he'd even  _ want _ to be held. He settled for resting one gloved hand against his back; a touch so light it probably wouldn't even be registered. But still he tried to broadcast his feelings to his companion.  _ ‘I’m here with you. You’re not alone.’ _

But it was unclear whether Alois felt it. Not when he was hunched over with a hand covering his mouth and blood dripping between his fingers. The salty metallic taste on Alois’s tongue wasn’t exactly new... how many times had the vampires crashed their bloodstained lips onto his after chewing on his neck? Had anything even really changed at all...? Here Alois was, ‘Free’ yet still with a collar around his neck. ‘Escaped’ yet still tasting blood on his lips. ‘Strong’ yet still  _ human _ . The red splattered on the ground blurred in front of his eyes as salty tears dropped near it, merging it all together in his vision into one big blob. His hands clenched to fists and his shoulders shook, but he wasn’t sobbing. He was laughing. 

The sight of the crimson liquid growing larger on the ground in front of Alois only made Yuichiro’s concern deepen, its roots gradually twisting into a fear of what might happen next. He opened his mouth to speak, this time in a much less calm manner, only to have his words catch in his throat when the laughter started.  The sound was so out of place, so foreign when compared to their current situation. So...  _ wrong _ , coming from the lips of someone who was clearly in pain. It didn't sound like a laugh of joy, not like when Alois had first discovered that he was finally outside. None of that bell-like beauty ringing in his ears. This was a laugh that was desperate, pained, bordering on insanity. Yuichiro could feel it resonating in his own soul, the agony that caused it. The  _ suffering _ . It was enough to make his eyes burn and his heart ache as he carefully gathered Alois into his arms.

But still the hysterical noise didn’t cease. It tore out of Alois’s throat like worn sandpaper rubbing together, sounding one thin string of sanity away from snapping altogether. Alois would laugh and laugh as if his life was unravelling before his eyes.  He would keep laughing even as more blood was vomited from his throat, shakily wiping a hand across his wet lips. He’d laugh when he began wheezing from the ongoing use of such an abused throat and already lack of airway. Kept laughing even if he felt Yuu’s arms slip around him or try and ask what was wrong. Couldn’t he see how funny this was? How pathetic Alois was? Why wasn’t Yuu laughing at him? Why was he staring at him so worriedly? Couldn’t he see the irony in it all? “Everything around me is always moving forward. So why... why does it all feel the same no matter what I do?”  _ ’Why am I the only one still stuck in one place?’ _

When Yuichiro had questioned what was the matter as gently as possible, he was sure the words would fall on deaf ears. He knew there probably wasn't a proper answer to them, at least not one that Alois was in any state to give. But the words still left his lips regardless, the need to help aching so fiercely he had to do  _ something! _ So it was with utter surprise and gratefulness that Alois had given somewhat of an answer! Though the reprise was short lived as the words themselves were so broken and hollow that Yuichiro could feel his heart physically pained. He didn't reply just yet, simply regarding his companion with eyes that were equal parts worried and understanding. He knew what it was like to feel stuck in the same place, to feel like everyone was moving on while he remained the same forever. To feel left behind. Abandoned. As he looked into the vivid blue eyes in front of him, Yuichiro could see every ounce of his past pain in Alois. All of the frustration, all of the heartache, the hopelessness. It was reflected there in those beautiful blue eyes, amplified far past what Yuichiro himself had felt.

The touch to his cheek snapped the ravenhead out of his thoughts, the tears that had built up in his eyes disappearing with the blink of surprise as he looked down at the blonde. Alois had stopped laughing as abruptly as he had started, but the look in his eyes was still so very sad. 

Alois cupped the side of Yuu’s face, seeing his Chiro-chan like a flower blooming stronger and brighter every time he looked at him. “So beautiful...” he murmured, softly. The words despite being a compliment, were spoken as if it hurt. Because if Yuichiro was a flourishing plant, then was Alois not a withered rotting weed? Or worse... a bud that never bloomed. A dud seed. A failure.  Just like with the experiments that should have been on him instead of Luka. “...I want to be beautiful too.” Alois whispered, his trembling voice filled with such anguish it hurt to hear.

That delicate touch would soon leave as the blonde dropped his hand and looked away. He scrubbed at his watery eyes for a moment and gave a couple sniffles before clearing his throat and speaking normally (or as normal as his scratchy throat could sound after all that throwing up) as if the distressed display had never happened at all, nor acknowledging his sudden sickness spell. 

“So where are we headed? You promised me a bed.” Alois reminded him, voice still a little more sullen than the playful tone it had been earlier, yet all of the notes of hysteria were carefully tucked away once more and buried so deep from the surface it was impossible to tell when they would next appear again.... if ever. After all, Alois didn’t like being vulnerable too often unless it was in some form of manipulation. And though he had ended up showing his true vulnerable sides to Yuu in these past few hours more times than he could put together from his entire life combined; the blonde was still quite secretive with his true feelings and motives. That sudden distressed outburst, might have been one of the rawest truths Yuichiro would receive from Alois for awhile.

That didn’t mean it was as forgettable for Yuichiro. His previous words had caught him off guard, the worry in his eyes giving way to confusion as he tilted his head. Yuichiro was left reeling for a few moments as he tried to process everything, but in the end it seemed that whatever that had been just now, Alois didn't want to talk about it and there was no way he would be cruel enough to force it.There was still a lot of concern in his eyes as he looked at him, and he wanted to stop and confront the demons that the blonde was clearly dealing with, to ensure that he was alright and that he knew that whatever whisperings his mind was tormenting him with were false. But he would have to save that for another time; a time when they  _ weren't _ in a wide open space and perfect targets for vampires and Horsemen alike with the blonde still unstable and on the verge of another breakdown.

So despite how much it pained him to brush off all of his companion’s anguish, if this was what Alois wanted…. "Ah, right..." Yuu trailed off, one gloved hand reaching up to scratch at his cheek as he laughed sheepishly, forcing himself to be cheery enough to make up for the both of them. Besides, It really was about time he got Alois that bed he'd promised. (And the blonde certainly looked like he needed one!) "There's a place nearby here that used to be a camp for squads that came out this far. It's been abandoned now, but it's still in good shape, so it's perfect to stop and take a rest." He paused to study his companion's face, frowning as he reached up to thumb away a trace of blood at the corner of his lips. "There should still be some medical supplies there, too. Maybe some medicine we can use."  
  
  
  
  


-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? “Totally normal” vomiting blood? Could that be foreshadowing for some future plot you say? ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Alois-chan here! Just thought I’d mention that this wonderful fic is directly inspired from the most amazing rp between myself as Alois and the incredibly talented Infortunium as Yuu! ^^ In actuality I enjoyed the crazy and in-depth story we had built together so much that I just had to put it all together in one place! Basically, posting this is completely self-indulgent haha, but if you enjoy a good rare!pair crossover like we do then we welcome you along for the ride and hope you find reading it just as intriguing as we did writing it!  
(ﾉ ≧∀≦)ﾉ ♡♡♡


End file.
